To Be Loved
by MoW88
Summary: Une affaire touche Booth d'un peu trop prêt le forçant à réévaluer ses priorités. /!\ Attention cette histoire traite de la maltraitance de mineurs  sans caractère sexuel elle ne convient pas à tous les publics.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La série Bones, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hart Hanson, à Kathy Reich et à la fox. J'ai écrit cette fic pour mon plaisir uniquement et je ne touche pas d'argent dans l'écriture de cette fic.

Saison: AU Début de la Saison 6.

Spoiler: La saison 6, mais revisitée. Hannah est parmi nous.

Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Résumé: Fic Multi-Chap.

Une affaire touche Booth d'un peu trop prêt, le forçant à réévaluer ses priorités et à faire des choix auxquels il ne s'attendait pas.

NDA : Belle lecture. Laissez vos magnifiques commentaires, bons ou mauvais je prends !

To Be Loved.

Il est petit, trop petit pour son âge, c'est ce qu'on lui dit constamment, brutalement, avec force et conviction. On pense toujours que ça vous protège d'être petit et fragile et peut-être est-ce le cas dans d'autres endroits, d'autres familles, mais pas ici. Ici être petit c'est être faible, facile à attraper et surtout, surtout facile à faire disparaitre.

Le placard n'est pas pour lui un endroit inconnu, l'odeur de moisi qui y règne, la poussière qui fait tousser et qui pique les yeux, le noir qui vous enveloppe et vous étouffe Il a mal comme toujours, il saigne, cette constatation est plus rare, d'ordinaire, il ne faut pas laisser de trace ou si peu. Mais aujourd'hui il saigne, beaucoup, de plusieurs endroits, ses poumons lui font mal, ses paupières ne s'ouvrent plus. Il gémit. Prière silencieuse, supplique à un inconnu qui ne viendra pas, qui n'est jamais venu. La douleur le transperce, il sursaute, vomi peut-être, encore.

La porte en bois de couleur verte passée depuis des décennies s'ouvre en fracas, sortant presque de ses gonds, on le tire, le traine, on lui hurle dessus pour une chemise mal repassée, petit être qui ne sait même lire ou écrire. Le premier coup de pied est toujours le plus douloureux, les autres suivent, pluie de craquements et de fêlures. Il pleure en silence, le sel de ses larmes créant un océan de feu sur ses lèvres sèches et craquelées où vient mourir un sang noir.

Soudain les coups s'arrêtent. Il y a du bruit, beaucoup de bruit. Des cris. Mais ces cris ne l'assaillent pas, ils sont pour son bourreau perdu à terre, des armes braquées sur lui. Un instant ses paupières se soulèvent et ses yeux trouvent ceux plein de haine et de folie du monstre qui aurait dû l'aimer.

La seconde d'après son corps se plie sous les tremblements de soulagement et de douleur, il veut lutter, il ne doit pas perdre conscience, c'est pire quand on perd conscience, les coups sont plus forts, les défenses nulles. Il lutte et soudain des mains douces et fortes caressent sa tête engourdie et blessée, des mains qu'il ne connait pas mais dans lesquelles il voudrait s'enfouir.

On lui murmure des mots qu'il ne comprend pas son esprit embrouillé formant un brouillard épais autour de ses sens. Qu'importe, la voix le rassure, il est englouti dans un manteau chaud, puis soulevé, pour être emmené loin de l'Enfer. Les cris s'estompent, la lumière est vive, la chaleur douce. Si on lui avait appris à sourire c'est certainement ce qu'il aurait fait, pour le moment il se laisse aller à perdre conscience.

La chaise dans laquelle il est assis grince pour la centième fois depuis les quatre dernières heures, les yeux qui hantent la salle d'attente ont arrêté de lui envoyer des regards noirs. Il soupire, ne sait pas exactement pourquoi il est là, dans cet hôpital qu'il déteste pour un enfant qu'il ne connait pas. Sa main vient se perdre sur son visage, l'affaire a été dure, éprouvante même, ressassant des souvenirs qu'il pensait enterrer à tout jamais.

Et pourtant le voilà trente plus tard attendant de savoir quelles côtes ont été fêlées, combien de temps William Trendy devra attendre avant de pouvoir courir de nouveau, tenir un crayon, rire sans douleur. Il se souvient de la peur qui se creuse au creux de l'estomac quand on ouvre les yeux sur des étrangers incapables de vous sortir de l'enfer, qui vous demandent des explications et à qui vous offrez de fausses excuses, des chutes imaginaires, des bêtises inexistantes. Il sait tout ça, c'est pour cela qu'il reste, pour que ce petit garçon de presque six ans, ne soit pas seul, ne soit plus seul. Vive.

Seeley Booth regarde une fois de plus son téléphone portable, ses doigts voguant sur le clavier, prêts à appuyer sur le raccourci qui lui ferait entendre cette voix qu'il aime tant. Il secoue la tête sait qu'elle n'est pas là. Il est rentré en avance, elle sera en retard, perdue dans ses îles aux mille merveilles, si loin…si loin. Un instant il se demande s'il ne devrait pas appeler la femme qui partage sa vie, ou tout du moins son lit. Celle qui est revenue avec lui. Pour Lui. Celle qu'il aime. Qu'il doit aimer.

Il sourit tristement en se rendant compte qu'elle n'est même pas dans les trois premiers raccourcis, son nom, Hannah, reste un instant sur l'écran lumineux du téléphone, avant que ce dernier ne retourne dans la poche d'un jean maculé du sang d'un enfant.

Deuxième soupir, Cent unième grincement de chaise.

Ses yeux sont lourds, sa tête douloureuse.

Il est surpris quand il sent une main sur son épaule, une main familière, ancienne, aimante. Il lève les yeux, tombe dans les bras de Camille Saroyan, tous deux se souviennent d'un jour lointain lui dans un lit d'hôpital, elle priant pour que les blessures sur ses poignets ne lui soient pas fatal. Elle se détache, il sourit, regarde derrière elle et en une seconde est englouti par une Angela aux yeux mouillés. Il la serre fort, elle l'embrasse sur la joue. Tous les trois se rassoient.

L'artiste fait passer les cafés et les Donuts, la légiste explique leur venue. Le coup de téléphone de Cullen, la diffusion de l'histoire aux informations. Il approuve, est heureux de les avoir prêt de lui. Un silence apaisé les enveloppe. L'attente continue.

Elle lui manque.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà pour vous. Merci de suivre cette fic qui me tient à Cœur. J'avais déjà écrit sur ce sujet pour une fic sur JAG et je me suis dit que Booth (comme Harm) était le « protecteur vulnérable » type.

Bonne Lecture.

Chapitre 2 : It Feels Like Home.

Le sonnerie de sa ligne d'urgence la fait sursauter, elle pose délicatement le crane qu'elle était en train d'observer, se séparent de ses gants de latex et décroche, la voix juste un peu trop serrée, un nom cognant de tout son poids dans sa tête. Booth.

_Allô ?

_Bren ? La voix est tremblante, émue.

_Ange ?

Un soupir de soulagement lui répond. Elle tremble.

_Caroline n'était pas sure que j'arriverai à te joindre… Je suis contente de t'entendre ma chérie.

Pourtant contente ne semble pas être l'expression qui transperce le son de sa voix.

_Ange qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Hodgins est blessé ? Tu es blessée ?... Cam…

_Non, non Bren aucun de nous n'est blessé…c'est… L'artiste soupire, se souvient étrangement d'une nuit lointaine, dans un karaoké.

_C'est Booth, il… enfin, ce serait bien si…Il faut que tu viennes Brennan…Il faut que tu rentres.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, de l'autre côté de la ligne il n'y a plus que pour seul son, le bruit d'une respiration saccadée.

Quand le silence s'éternise, Angela s'aperçoit de son erreur, son cerveau fatigué par les dernières heures d'attente, n'a pas pris soin d'informer sa meilleure amie que son partenaire n'est pas en danger.

_ Bren, Chérie, Booth va bien.

Un sanglot lui répond, un hoquet de soulagement et finalement un soupir d'incompréhension.

_Je… Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

Elle ne peut voir le sourire de son amie. Cette dernière ferme les yeux avant de commencer son récit.

_ Il y a eu cette affaire, le Jefferson n'était pas impliqué, un cas de maltraitance répétée, le type battait ses enfants et à l'instant où quelqu'un le suspectait, s'arrangeait pour changer d'Etat. Il a tenu quatre ans.

Il y a quinze jours, Booth a été mis sur l'affaire, ils ont attrapé le salaud dans le soirée…Seulement il y a ce petit garçon, Bren… Il est si petit et… Et Booth ne veut pas partir… Cam, Jack et moi sommes avec lui, mais… ça va faire six heures et il n'a pas bougé.

Elle soupire de nouveau, passe une main sur ses yeux, sa tête vient se perdre sur le mur blanc de l'hôpital, quand elle parle de nouveau ses yeux sont encore fermés.

_ On ne sait pas quoi faire, Bren, il… je ne sais pas…c'est un Booth différent, cette affaire l'a changé, et depuis son retour d'Afghanistan… Il faut que tu reviennes Brennan.

L'artiste ne sait que dire d'autre, elle n'a pas de faits rationnels, pas de logique, elle sait seulement qu'elle ne veut plus voir le regard empli de douleur de l'Agent et que la seule personne qui pourra apaiser sa peine se trouve actuellement à dix-sept mille kilomètres de Washington DC.

A l'autre bout du monde, Temperance Brennan tente de calmer sa respiration, les souvenirs affluant dans sa mémoire un gâteau gâché par une confession, une autre dans le bureau de Sweets, Jared, Pops, Teddy Parker... Son cœur se serre, il est loin et pourtant elle sait à quoi il pense. Un instant elle veut vomir, se racle la gorge, laisse une larme faire son chemin sur ses joues de porcelaine, agrippe avec force le combiné et répond la voix rauque de sentiments.

_ Il faut que tu viennes me chercher à l'aéroport.

L'artiste sourit.

Les portes pourtant la notion « Personnel autorisé seulement » s'ouvrent avec facilité, leur battement créant un air artificiel dans l'atmosphère pesante de la salle d'attente. Le médecin qui précède le courant d'air semble fatigué et triste. Un instant ses yeux scannent la salle avant qu'il ne fonce droit vers l'Agent son regard perdant de sa dureté, face à la silhouette épuisée de l'homme qui lui a amené son petit patient.

_Agent Booth ?

Seeley se lève serrant la main que le médecin lui tend.

_ Dr Conrad Ramirez, je me suis occupé de la chirurgie de William.

L'Agent approuve, ne dit rien, il n'est pas apparenté à l'enfant sait qu'il n'aura que très peu d'informations.

Ramirez soupire et à la surprise de Booth s'installe dans la chaise vacante à ses côtés.

_Ecoutez, normalement je n'aurais pas le droit de vous informer de la condition de William, comme vous n'êtes pas un proche de l'enfant, mais nous n'aurons qu'à dire que c'est pour les besoins de l'enquête et afin de déterminer les charges retenues contre l'accusé.

L'agent sourit, soulagé, le médecin le rejoint.

_William a supporté l'opération, cependant nous l'avons perdu deux fois sur la table et il est actuellement dans un coma artificiel qui a pour but de soulager sa douleur tout en lui permettant de guérir… Cependant nous ne pouvons pas le garder longtemps dans cet état car nous avons trouvé de fortes doses de calmants dans son sang, un mélange de Valium et de Xanax, le garder dans le coma provoquerait une nouvelle dépendance, c'est pour cela aussi que nous devons être prudent avec les doses de morphine.

Il soupire.

_ Ce que je veux vous dire Agent Booth c'est que les jours qui attendent William vont être durs, presque insupportables et surtout incertains.

Il a cinq côtes fêlées, quatre cassées, dont une lui a perforait le poumon que avons réussi à réparer, sa rate a explosé sous les coups et son bras est cassé à deux endroits, les doigts de la main droite ont été écrasés à plusieurs reprises, il a une commotion cérébrale importante et son arcade à nécessité douze points de suture. Il a été poignardé dans l'épaule droite, heureusement la plaie n'est pas profonde, mais douloureuse puisqu'elle a pénétré le muscle. A tout cela s'ajoute d'autres fractures anciennes et mal guéries, sans compter la dépendance aux calmants et antidépresseurs qui va entrainer un état de manque assez violent.

Le médecin s'arrête regarde le visage pâle de son auditeur, lit dans ses yeux que lui aussi a connu un enfer, seulement cet enfant, ce petit garçon a connu L'Enfer, celui dont on ne revient pas, ou rarement.

Booth passe une main tremblante sur son visage, comme pour effacer les flashbacks qui se pressent sous ses paupières closes.

_Qu'en est-il de la mère de l'enfant ? Questionne innocemment le chirurgien.

_Complice. Grogne l'Agent.

Ramirez acquiesce, ses mains formant des poings dans sa blouse.

_Nous pouvons le garder ici le temps de sa guérison, malheureusement après nous devrons lui trouver une famille d'accueil.

C'est au tour de Booth d'acquiescer, il connait la procédure.

_Est-ce je peux rester, même dans la salle d'attente j'ai juste besoin de…de rester.

La main du médecin vient sur son épaule, il lui offre un sourire triste.

_Je vous tiendrais au courant si son état change. Mais vous devriez aller prendre une douche et changer de vêtements.

_On m'apporte des vêtements. Répond l'agent la voix tendue.

_Très bien… je peux mettre à votre disposition la salle des internes, il y a une douche, vous pourrez vous changer.

Booth acquiesce.

_Merci.

Ramirez s'en va.

Il s'est assoupi quand une chaise grince à ses côtés.

_Où est Angela ? Demande Booth en acceptant la tasse de café des mains de l'entomologiste.

_Disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander qu'elle m'avait déjà ôter les clés de la Porsche en criant qu'elle m'aimait. Huit années et je ne comprends toujours rien à cette femme.

Cette phrase arrache un rire à l'Agent.

_Je crois c'est un fait universel dans tous les rapports homme/femme.

Ils rient tous les deux.

Soudain une silhouette blonde attrape le regard de Booth qui sans le vouloir laisse échapper un soupir.

_Seeley ! Murmure Hannah en fonçant dans les bras de son amant, elle le serre, il fait de même, ferme les yeux essaie de ne pas penser à une autre femme. Quand il les rouvre il tombe sur le regard gêné de Camille, se surprend à souhaiter qu'elle ne le connaisse pas si bien.

Les amants se dégagent l'un de l'autre, la main de la journaliste se perd sur la joue de l'Agent.

_Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je serais venue.

_Je sais.

Ils soupirent.

_Je t'ai amené des vêtements, mais tu devrais peut-être… on pourrait rentrer Seeley, je veux dire, le petit garçon est sauvé, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, tu as une vie. Tu es exténué, rentre avec moi, on appellera l'hôpital dans la semaine pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Il a envie de rire, ou de pleurer il ne sait pas.

Sa bouche s'ouvre pour répondre qu'elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, mais il ne peut finir sa phrase, car le temps s'est arrêté.

Elle est là. Juste là, juste elle. Elle ne sourit pas à les yeux rougis sous lesquels des cercles noirs ont pris place. Elle est pâle. Elle est belle. Sa tête se penche doucement, elle l'observe, lit dans sa posture, dans ses yeux tout ce que les autres n'ont su déceler. Ses yeux de glace voguent un instant sur la beauté blonde qui est accrochée à son bras. Elle ne dit rien, Angela l'a prévenue. Leurs regards se trouvent une nouvelle fois, il se détache du bras possessif et s'avance, Elle laisse le fantôme d'un sourire se peindre sur ses lèvres et le rencontre.

_J'ai peur. C'est le secret qu'il lui murmure.

Elle l'enlace dans une étreinte aux senteurs d'Indonésie, d'actes manquée, de cœurs piétinés et quelques part de nouveau départ.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : I owe it all to you.

Le silence gêné qui les entoure ne semble pas les déranger, perdus dans leur monde les partenaires se retrouvent, doucement, avec calme et sérénité.

Etrange quand on sait ce qui les réunit ici.

C'est un raclement de gorge qui les ramène à la réalité, celle où leurs destins se séparent au lieu de se rencontrer dans un feu digne des volcans d'Islande.

Brennan se dégage lentement de son coéquipier gardant sans vraiment s'en apercevoir sa main dans la sienne. Elle est fatiguée, elle voudrait s'assoir et laisser sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de cet homme qui n'est pas à elle. Qui ne l'est plus.

Les deux regards d'un bleu similaire s'entrechoquent et se toisent, les mains qu'elles avancent, se buttent l'une contre l'autre. Elles sourient.

_Temperance Brennan. Sa voix n'a pas de ton, elle est plate, médicale.

_Hannah Burley. La sienne à des arrières tons de peur.

_Seeley m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur votre nom.

L'anthropologue ne répond rien, regarde un instant son partenaire qui ne l'a pas lâché des yeux.

_Comment va le petit garçon ?... Demande t-elle.

_William… Explique doucement Booth.

Elle sourit. Reprend.

_Comment va William ?

C'est au tour de l'agent d'étirer ses lèvres. Comme Elle lui a manqué. Il se perd un instant dans la constatation de ce bonheur effleuré avant que ses yeux ne s'assombrissent de nouveau, retournant inévitablement dans un passé en ruine.

_Pas très bien. Il soupire. Et je vous avoue que je suis heureux que vous soyez là pour m'expliquer tous le blabla médical.

Il lui répète alors le discours que lui a tenu Ramirez, elle se contente d'écouter, d'acquiescer, de grimacer parfois. Sa main n'est plus dans la sienne mais sur son bras.

_ Les fractures vont mettre du temps à guérir du fait que les plus anciennes n'est pas été soignées. Il y a un risque d'infections au vu du manque d'hygiène, et un risque de rejet du sang transfusé.

Elle met des mots sur ses peurs. Il l'aime.

_Cependant il est jeune et si il a tenu jusqu'ici c'est qu'il doit y avoir de l'espoir.

Le regard de son partenaire est surpris.

Temperance Brennan, brillante scientifique, écrivain de Best-Seller ne régissant sa vie que par la logique pure et des faits indiscutables, vient de prendre en compte l'espoir dans l'équation mathématique des chances de survie d'un petit garçon de cinq ans.

Il rit. A plein poumon, des larmes d'euphorie perlant au coin de ses yeux. Et pour la troisième fois en quarante minutes, Seeley Booth retombe amoureux de Bones.

C'est Camille qui cette fois brise le charme.

_ Je vais devoir rentrer Michelle m'attend. Elle l'embrasse son ami sur la joue, laisse sa main une seconde de plus sur son épaule. Seeley appelle-moi si il y a quelque chose que je peux faire.

Elle voit l'agent ouvrir la bouche et sourit.

_Autre que te couvrir auprès de Hacker.

Il laisse un baiser sur sa joue.

_Nous allons y aller aussi. Dit Jack en se levant passant son bras autour de la taille de sa femme.

Angela sourit.

_Oui maintenant que la cavalerie est arrivée… Elle ne finit pas sa phrase remarque le regard perdu de la jeune femme blonde qui ne comprend rien de leur monde.

_Bref, nous repasserons dans la soirée G-Man, essayez donc de manger et de dormir un peu. Elle se dégage un instant de l'homme qu'elle aime et enveloppe son ami dans une étreinte sincère que l'agent lui rend. Elle fait de même avec l'anthropologue.

_Merci pour tout Ange.

Leurs yeux se comprennent.

L'artiste offre un hochement de tête poli à la journaliste, saisit la main de son mari et l'entraine vers la sortie, Cam les suit partageant avec eux un secret que l'on sait de Polichinelle.

Il n'y a plus alors que le silence de l'attente. L'attente qui dira qui va vivre ou qui va mourir. Qui va rester et qui va partir. Les regards qu'ils échangent sont à la fois plein d'émotions et perdus, comme si cette confrontation n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, comme s'ils avaient eu une chance de vivre dans le mensonge et le bonheur calculé.

Cette chance, ce brouillard de fausses promesses venait d'être happée par la silhouette brisée d'un petit bonhomme aux allures d'ange.

C'est Hannah qui brise le miroir de silence où se reflète leurs avenirs incertains.

_Je dois rentrer Seeley, j'ai une interview dans quelques heures avec le ministre de la Défense. Elle laisse un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres sèches.

_Ne rentres pas tard s'il te plait…

Il ne dit rien. Ne veut pas mentir.

_Docteur Brennan…

_Hannah…

Elles sourient avec difficulté et se séparent, chacune à sa façon et sans vraiment le savoir, pariant sur leur avenir.

Elle est allongée sur la banquette inconfortable de cette salle d'attente aux couleurs pâles et à l'odeur d'antibiotiques. Ses yeux sont ouverts malgré la fatigue qui transperce son corps, crampant ses muscles, tendant sa gorge, piquant ses yeux. Elle ne sait pas exactement ce qu'elle fait là. Ou plutôt elle ne le sait que trop bien. Elle fait ce que font Booth et Bones, ils sont là l'un pour l'autre, toujours, flirtant avec une ligne en surbrillance, se cachant derrière un mot qui a depuis longtemps perdu tout sens.

Partenaires.

Il n'est pas son partenaire, il est… Il est Booth, il est celui qui reste, celui qui ne l'abandonne pas, celui qui la protège et qui la bouscule dans ses croyances. Il est une partie de son cœur. Trois cent quatre-vingt-deux jours sans lui et elle peut enfin mettre un nom sur ce qui la lie à son partenaire. Seulement voilà, l'équation a changé et toutes les règles aléatoires qu'elle a essayé de comprendre et d'assimiler viennent de rencontrer une inconnue qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte.

Hannah Burley semblait être une personne dure à détester. Charmante, élégante, intelligente et blonde. Le cocktail parfait pour Seeley Booth.

Elle soupire, son cerveau en ébullition s'apprête à faire le calcul de ses chances restantes, quand une odeur de vanille et de menthe lui fait tourner la tête.

_Hey… dit-il étrangement timide.

_Salut…

_Heu… Ramirez m'a dit de vous dire que vous pouviez utiliser la douche, si vous le désiriez.

Elle sourit et acquiesce en se levant, une seconde elle se baisse pour attraper son sac de linge et c'est en se redressant qu'elle est engouffrée dans les bras chauds et forts de son coéquipier. Ses mains viennent se perdre sur son dos tendu et elle ne peut s'empêcher d'y laisser des caresses.

_Ca va aller.

C'est une affirmation.

_Je sais.

C'est une promesse.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

_**NdA**_:_ Merci pour tous vos commentaires adorables et tous vos ajouts pour suivre cette fic et mes travaux. Voici la suite de cette histoire. Bonne Lecture._

**Chapitre 4 : Rest, Shame, Love**

Quand elle revient après s'être douchée, elle ne le trouve pas dans la salle d'attente. Son cœur rate un battement avant qu'une infirmière ne lui tape gentiment sur l'épaule.

_Votre ami est allé voir le petit garçon, il m'a dit de vous prévenir…chambre 302. Elle s'en va dans le courant de son sourire.

302. Le nombre est inscrit en relief, dans la couleur d'un métal faussement doré qui jure avec le vert pâle de la porte.

Elle soupire, surprend ses mains à trembler, elle effleure la poignée quand une voix inquisitrice l'arrête.

_Excusez-moi… Docteur Brennan ?

La scientifique se retourne vers la voix et toise un instant de son regard bleuté le médecin qui vient à sa rencontre.

_Docteur Ramirez ? Demande-t-elle serrant la main que le praticien lui tend.

Ce dernier acquiesce dans un sourire. Un silence s'éternise et soudain une inquiétude envahit Brennan.

_Est-ce que ma présence ici pose un problème. Je comprends que la procédure n'autorise pas généralement les visiteurs dans cette aile du bâtiment, à part ceux ayant un quelconque lien parental avec le patient, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Mais je voudrais simplement m'assurer que l'Agent Booth…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, la main du chirurgien l'a arrêtée en se posant sur son bras.

_Il n'y a aucun problème Docteur Brennan. En fait j'aurais voulu vous parler de la situation de William.

Elle fronce un instant les sourcils.

_Ne devriez-vous pas en parler avec Booth ?

_Mon idée implique l'Agent Booth et comme vous semblez…heu…proches, j'aurais voulu avoir votre avis avant de lui en parler.

Curieuse, soucieuse, Temperance acquiesce et s'assoit au côté de Ramirez.

Le médecin soupire, nerveusement se passe une main dans ses cheveux courts et grisonnants. C'est alors qu'elle la voit et qu'elle comprend. Pour toute autre personne ce détail leur aurait échappé, mais pas pour elle.

_Vous étiez dans le système ? Sa voix est teintée d'une émotion passée qui se rappelle une de fois de plus à elle.

Il est surpris. Soulève un peu plus sa manche et dévoile les noms engravés, amas de cicatrices passées. Douloureuses.

Il se racle la gorge, son regard se perd sur le mur sans le voir. Sa voix est monotone, il raconte.

_J'y suis entré deux semaines après ma naissance et n'en suis sorti qu'à l'âge de douze ans.

Ses mains tremblent, il joue avec l'alliance qui orne son annulaire gauche.

_ Il y a eu une famille…J'étais un peu plus âgé que William, huit ans peut-être neuf, j'ai essayé d'oublier.

Ils étaient si gentils durant les premiers temps, les premières visites des assistants sociaux qui ne faisaient que changer, et puis le père a perdu son travail, alors ils ont accueilli plus d'enfants pour toucher les allocations. Seulement plus d'enfants voulait dire, plus de bruit, plus de linges, plus de vaisselle, plus de tout. Et soudain, un jour, ça a dégénéré. Le premier coup est venu par surprise. Pour eux comme pour nous. Puis avec le temps c'est devenu une habitude à laquelle tout était prétexte. Les coups étaient plus violents, plus fréquents aussi.

Une fois de plus il s'arrête, regarde la jeune femme qui l'écoute, comprend qu'elle connait ce qu'il raconte, poursuit.

_Je faisais parti des plus grands, alors on a essayé de protéger les plus jeunes, ceux qui ne comprenaient pourquoi ils finissaient dans le placard quand ils avaient simplement mis un couteau à la place d'une fourchette. Un soir il nous a tous appelé dans le salon. Quelqu'un avait volé un billet dans son portefeuille, il devait se dénoncer. Personne ne l'a fait car personne n'avait volé.

Je me suis réveillé le jour suivant dans un hôpital, une assistante sociale était là pour me dire qu'elle m'avait trouvée une autre famille. « Tu es de nouveau placé » a-t-elle dit, puis elle est partie. Quelques mois après ça j'ai appris que deux des enfants qui avaient été placés avec moi, n'avaient pas survécu à cette nuit.

De nouveau, il se racle la gorge, se tord les mains, passe son pouce sur un nom cicatrisé. HOPPER.

_Les autres familles n'étaient pas parfaites mais je n'ai plus jamais connu un tel Enfer. Cependant je n'ai plus jamais fait confiance à personne, même la famille qui m'a adoptée à du attendre des années avant que je ne leur parle en les regardant dans les yeux ou que j'accepte le contact physique. Et jusqu'à l'Université je n'ai suivi que des cours par correspondance.

C'est en faisant mon métier que j'ai vraiment appris à accepter le bon côté de la vie. En sauvant des vies et parfois même en en perdant, car j'ai vu que l'amour s'apprend et se donne mais ne se reprend que rarement.

Ses mains se frottent à la texture de sa blouse.

_Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ? Demande Brennan troublée.

_Parce que j'ai dû attendre douze ans pour avoir une vie et vingt-six pour en profiter. Ce petit garçon a déjà perdu cinq ans de sa vie et j'ai comme l'impression que l'homme qui lui tient actuellement la main, connait aussi bien que vous et moi les mauvais revers de la confiance.

Il s'arrête lit dans les yeux de l'anthropologue qu'il n'a pas tord.

_Ce que j'essaie vous dire Docteur Brennan, c'est que je pense qu'actuellement la meilleure chance de William c'est votre partenaire. Et je ne parle pas d'après son rétablissement, je parle de maintenant et pour tout ce qui va suivre. J'ai eu plus de cas comme celui de ce garçon que je n'aurais souhaité en voir dans ma vie entière, certains s'en sont sortis d'autres non, mais il y a ces cas où l'enfant supporte l'opération, se rétablit peu à peu puis un jour se laisse dépérir. Vous savez quel est ce jour ?

Elle murmure la voix serrée.

_Le jour où ils comprennent qu'ils sont toujours seuls.

Le silence les enveloppe.

_Il a déjà un fils…

Le médecin la regarde.

_C'est un père merveilleux.

Elle sourit. Le médecin pose une nouvelle fois sa main sur son bras.

_Parlez-lui Docteur Brennan… Sa demande résonne comme une supplique.

Elle hoche la tête puis tend sa main vers Ramirez.

_Temperance.

Il rit doucement.

_Conrad.

La porte grince, elle grimace, pourtant son partenaire ne bouge pas, endormi dans une chaise qui lui tord le dos, une main soutenant sa tête tandis que l'autre emprisonne de sa chaleur la main gauche miraculeusement indemne du garçonnet.

Elle sourit, s'approche à pas feutrés et un instant avance sa main pour la passer dans la chevelure encore courte de son partenaire, elle s'arrête, pensant au sourire blanc et forcé d'Hannah.

Ses yeux quittent la silhouette forte et rassurante de son partenaire pour se poser sur celle brisée du petit garçon. Elle regarde le petit corps perdu sous des masses de draps et de bandages se soulever au rythme des respirations que lui insuffle une machine trop grosse et trop bruyante, battant à contre temps avec le moniteur qui joue les bips stridents d'un cœur écrasé. Elle voit les bleus qui donnent à la peau de cet enfant une allure de palette de peinture, puis son œil entrainé et précis répertorie les différentes fractures, les plus récentes et les anciennes, les cachées, les oubliées, les re-fracturées.

_Je demanderai les radios à Ramirez si vous voulez. La voix pleine de sommeil de Booth la fait sursauter, elle se retourne, et le regarde se lever, étirant son dos douloureux.

_Peut-être que vous devriez rentrer. Dit-elle doucement. Il lèvre un sourcil, elle poursuit.

_Hannah doit vous attendre maintenant et votre lit est beaucoup plus adapté à vos problèmes de dos que ne l'ai cette chaise en plastique.

A cette réflexion il rit.

_ Bones, j'ai dormi pendant un an dans un lit de camp de l'armée américaine comparait à celui-ci cette chaise est un paradis.

Il sourit mais elle ne dit rien, elle reste là à le regarder. Bones, il l'a appelé Bones. Trois cent quatre vingt trois jours qu'elle attendait ça. Le bruit qui s'échappe de sa gorge ressemble étrangement à un sanglot, mais elle ne laisse pas les larmes s'échapper Il s'approche, la main qu'elle lève le stoppe. Elle n'a plus le droit de demander son réconfort, lui ne plus lui donner. Il a avancé, il l'aimait, elle l'aime, ils ne sont que partenaires.

Booth ne bouge plus n'attendant qu'un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais le geste ne vient pas. Il comprend. Il a choisi. Mauvais pari.

Ils ont l'air bête, l'un en face de l'autre laissant danser entre eux les regrets, les remords, l'amour, la haine, l'attente, le passé et les souvenirs.

Qu'importe, il s'avance, la phrase qu'elle lâche le coupe dans son élan.

_Le Docteur Ramirez veut que vous preniez William avec vous.

Elle arrête de respirer. Lui aussi.

_Quoi ?

_Le Docteur Ramirez veut…

_Je vous ai entendu la première fois Bones. Il soupire avec force.

De nouveau le silence. Elle ne s'habitue pas à tous ces silences qui s'étirent entre eux, comme si dorénavant leur univers était tracé de lignes qu'il leur fallait suivre.

_Pourquoi veut-il que je fasse quelque chose comme ça ? Demande l'agent en se rasseyant.

_Apparemment vous seriez sa meilleure chance de survie.

_Moi ? La chance de survie de ce petit garçon ?...

Elle acquiesce.

_Conrad m'a expliqué que dans certains cas de maltraitance, bien que le patient est supporté l'opération et qu'il guérisse peu à peu, il arrive un moment où l'enfant se sentant de nouveau seul et abandonné se laisse mourir.

Il ne dit rien, un instant prend sa tête dans les mains, puis pose ses yeux sur l'enfant endormi.

_Je ne peux pas Bones, je veux dire vous le savez aussi bien que moi avec le métier que j'ai, les horaires variables, les situations dangereuses, les sérial killer en quête de revanche. Ce ne serait pas bien pour lui… et puis il y a Hannah et… je ne sais, je ne peux pas, Bones. Il y a Parker… je suis rentré pour lui, alors que va-t-il penser si…

Brennan l'arrête en posant ses mains sur ses avants bras, accroupie devant lui elle parle d'une voix claire et sincère.

_Parker ira bien, il sait que vous l'aimez, vous êtes un père formidable Booth, je le sais, Parker le sais, même Rebecca le sait. Et votre cœur est bien assez grand pour donner autant d'amour à ce petit garçon que vous en donnez à votre fils. Pour ce qui est du FBI, je suis certaine que Hacker pourra vous trouver un arrangement, il vous aime bien.

_C'est vous qu'il préfère.

Ils partagent un sourire complice.

_Booth, je ne vous en aurais jamais parlé si je ne croyais pas que vous êtes la meilleure personne pour ce petit garçon, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de décider maintenant, vous pouvez y réfléchir, en parler à Hannah.

Au nom de sa petite amie il soupire. Quand il relève la tête les yeux de sa coéquipière sont toujours là.

_Même si je suis cette personne, je ne sais pas si je saurais faire…

Elle le coupe.

_Vous saurais et au pire vous m'aurez.

Deuxième sourire complice.

Un instant ils se taisent avant qu'une lueur taquine prenne place dans le regard brun de l'Agent.

_Depuis quand Ramirez est-il devenu Conrad ?

Elle rougit, répond en riant.

_Il est marié !

Il rit aussi avec une pointe de soulagement. Puis soudain leurs rires meurent, il prend ses mains dans les siennes, inconsciemment rapproche son visage des lèvres de Brennan. Elle vient à sa rencontre naturellement, sans y penser. L'un et l'autre humectent leurs lèvres, il ferme les yeux, elle aussi.

C'est un bip continu et strident qui les sépare.

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Stand By Me

Elle ferme les yeux en entendant les os de la main de son partenaire craquer contre le mur du couloir de l'hôpital. On les a priés d'attendre dehors, seulement après tant d'heures d'attente Seeley Booth n'a plus de patience en réserve.

Une nouvelle fois son poing s'abat sur le mur, le plâtre s'effrite, une infirmière s'avance les sourcils froncés, Brennan se lève lui fait signe qu'elle va s'en occuper, la soignante soupire, fait demi tour.

_Booth vous devez vous calmer…

Il n'écoute pas, n'entend plus. Son poing s'arme de nouveau, elle l'arrête sa main toute entière happant celle, ensanglantée, de son partenaire.

_STOP ! Murmure-t-elle avec force.

_Vous n'aidez personne en faisant cela Booth.

Il la regarde, puis se laisse glisser le long du mur. Il ne dit rien et pour une fois elle accueille le silence qui se tisse entre eux.

Elle le regarde perdu sur ce sol froid, attendant désespérément de savoir si cet enfant qu'il ne connait pas va vivre ou mourir.

Alors elle parle.

_ Ils m'ont amené à l'hôpital vous savez, mes parents d'accueil, ceux qui…

Elle inspire.

_ Ceux qui m'ont enfermée dans le coffre de leur voiture. J'étais déshydratée, fortement anémiée, je m'étais coupée en cassant l'assiette et la blessure s'était infectée, sans compter que j'avais été forcée d'uriner et de…

Elle s'arrête. Avale avec difficulté. Quand elle parle de nouveau elle a des larmes dans la voix.

_J'ai ouvert les yeux le surlendemain dans une chambre d'hôpital, les mains attachées et personne à mes côtés. Je ne comprenais pas, je venais de passer deux jours horribles et je me retrouvais seule, dans un endroit inconnu et attachée. Puis une infirmière est entrée, elle me regardait avec peur et dédain, comme si je lui prenais du temps que je ne méritais pas, elle a changé ma perfusion puis m'a dit « faire ça a des gens qui prennent soin de toi, essayer de les faire passer pour des monstres… Ce n'est pas un hasard ma petite fille si tes parents t'ont laissée sur le bord de la route. C'est toi le monstre… ».

J'ai pleuré, et j'avais tellement mal, les liens qui emprisonnaient mes poignets étaient si serrés, je ne comprenais rien. Ensuite un assistant social est entré avec un psychologue, ils m'ont demandée pourquoi je m'étais enfermée dans le coffre de la voiture, voulais-je faire une fugue ? Oui bien était-ce une tentative de suicide ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'acharnais sur le mobilier de ces pauvres gens ?

Je ne répondais rien, je les regardais.

Comment pouvaient-ils croire cela ? Ma parole pouvait-elle avoir si peu de valeur que ces gens pensaient que je m'étais automutilée ?

Ils sont partis, mon silence corroborant la déposition du couple. Je suis restée deux jours à l'hôpital, seule, le troisième une ambulance m'a déposée devant la maison d'une nouvelle famille d'accueil.

Il regarde les larmes silencieuses créer des sillons salés sur les joues porcelaines de sa partenaire et son hésitation ne dure pas une seconde avant que son bras ne passe autour des épaules de cette dernière, l'amenant contre lui. Elle ne résiste pas, sa main pâle attrapant le tissu de son tee-shirt, son visage se perdant dans le creux de son épaule.

Rien n'est juste dans cette position, pourtant ils sont si bien.

_ Je pense que la seule chose que je voulais au moment où j'ai ouvert les yeux dans cette chambre d'hôpital, c'est quelqu'un comme vous pour me tenir la main.

Il expire, ferme les yeux, ne réfléchit pas, dépose un baiser dans les cheveux de l'anthropologue et murmure.

_La question est : est-ce vous voulais toujours de quelqu'un comme moi ?...

Elle ne répond pas, enfouie son visage dans sa chaleur.

Ramirez les trouve comme ça. Il sourit, se passe une main lasse sur son visage fatigué et s'avance à la rencontre de ce couple qui n'en est pas un.

_Agent Booth, Temperance ?

A l'entente de leurs noms, les partenaires se lèvent, anxieux, par reflex ou par nécessité, leur mains se trouvent, leurs doigts se lacent, ils attendent.

_Nous avons réussi à redémarrer le cœur de William sans trop de problèmes.

Soupirs de soulagement.

_Cet arrêt était une de mes inquiétudes, il est dû au trop plein de drogues qui se trouve actuellement dans le sang de William, celles qui lui ont été données avant son admission et celles que nous avons dû lui injecté durant la chirurgie puis pour le garder dans un coma contrôlé. Aux vues de la situation cependant nous avons été obligés de limiter ces drogues au minimum William n'est désormais plus dans le coma et les doses de morphines que nous lui administrons sont les plus basses, juste assez pour permettre à son organisme de supporter la douleur.

Il se tait. Attend les questions. Elles ne se font pas attendre.

_Quand va-t-il se réveiller ?

_Quel niveau de douleur va-t-il ressentir ?

Ils ont parlé en même temps, ne s'en inquiètent pas, attendent des réponses.

_ Il ne se réveillera pas avant quelques heures encore, et pour ce qui est de la douleur…

Il soupire, se souvient peut-être.

_Ca va être douloureux.

Les partenaires acquiescent, comprenant les non-dits.

_Ecoutez cela va faire plus de soixante douze heures que vous êtes là Agent Booth, presque autant pour vous Temperance, il y a un hôtel au coin de la rue. Prenez une chambre, reposez-vous et au moindre changement, je vous contacterai.

Brennan hoche la tête, sait qu'ils ne seront d'aucune utilité s'ils restent ici éveillés, affamés, épuisés. Il leur faut retrouver des forces pour ce qui va suivre, dans les prochaines heures, les prochains jours. Pour William. Pour Eux.

Elle sourit à Ramirez et tire doucement sur la main de Booth dont les doigts sont encore entremêlés aux siens, mais son partenaire ne bouge pas, hésitant encore à laisser derrière lui ce petit être sans défense et sans amour.

Elle perd sa main sur son visage, laisse une caresse sur sa joue mal rasée, se surprend à aimer le contact doux et piquant.

_Booth ce petit garçon à besoin de vous, totalement, entièrement, vous ne serez d'aucune utilité dans ce couloir, autant reprendre des forces nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de votre organisme.

Il ferme les yeux, s'incline un peu plus dans la caresse de son amie, puis se redresse, fort et puissant son regard et dans celui du médecin.

_Vous appellerez ? Demande-t-il en tendant sa carte vers le chirurgien.

_Au moindre changement.

L'Agent offre une teinte de sourire puis avance sa main.

_William est chanceux de vous avoir, Conrad.

Ramirez saisit la main tendue.

_Je vous retourne le compliment, Booth.

Leurs routes se séparent, pour un moment du moins.

La chambre est confortable, spacieuse, avec des lits jumeaux.

Ses yeux sont sur le plafond, il écoute la douche sans vraiment l'entendre, il pense. Son cerveau est en ébullition, trop de pensées, de souvenirs, de décisions à prendre. Ses yeux sont lourds du poids du passé, du présent, du futur aussi. Il les ferme, s'endort.

C'est le grincement de la porte de la salle de bain qui le sort de sa torpeur, puis le cliquetis de l'interrupteur qui plonge la chambre dans l'obscurité totale, finit de le réveiller. Pourtant il ne bouge pas, ses yeux grands ouverts écoutent la respiration, trop irrégulière pour qu'elle soit endormie, de sa partenaire.

Cette dernière se tourne dans les draps, soupire, change de côté, soupire une nouvelle fois avant de s'allonger sur le dos, le regard perdu sur un plafond qu'elle ne voit pas.

_Et si il ne veut pas de moi ?

Elle sursaute, surprise par la voix grave de son meilleur ami.

_Comment ?

_William… S'il ne veut pas de moi, de mon aide, de…

Il s'arrête, elle s'assoit sur son lit, écoute les doutes tremblants de cet homme qu'elle aime.

_S'il ne veut pas de mon passé, de mon histoire… de ce que je suis.

Il s'assoit à son tour, grimace sous la douleur sourde qui foudroie sa main.

L'anthropologue rallume la lumière, se penche, capture la main blessée.

_Vous ne l'avez pas soigné ?

Elle est inquiète, en colère aussi. Elle se lève, trouve une trousse de secours dans un tiroir. Reprend avec douceur la main de son partenaire, regarde le gonflement, nettoie les plaies, ne s'arrête pas quand elle le voit grimacer.

_Le métacarpe est cassé. Dit-elle en se levant.

_C'est exactement ce que je pensais ! Lance Booth plein de sarcasme.

Brennan range la boite, puis retourne vers son coéquipier, elle s'assoit à ses côtés, laissant une distance entre eux.

_Il est impossible de prédire le future Booth, et même quelqu'un comme vous qui ne croit qu'en son instinct ne peut juger du ressentit que va avoir un enfant qu'il ne connait pas. Que ce ressentit soit bon ou mauvais. Alors je ne pense pas qu'il soit très bénéfique pour vous de conjecturer sur ce que sera ou ne sera pas votre rencontre avec William.

Son ton est définitif. Il sourit timidement.

_Merci Bones.

Elle sourit à son tour, se lève, regagne son lit, elle se glisse sous les draps, il en fait de même, le cliquetis du l'interrupteur laisse résonner un nom dans la tête de l'Agent. Un nom aux allures de soupirs.

Hannah.

Ils ne comprennent pas tout de suite qu'elle est la source du bruit désagréable qui les sort de leur sommeil, quand il se rend compte que c'est son téléphone portable, Booth le saisit tout en attrapant son jean froissé de la veille.

_Booth. Dit-il.

_C'est Ramirez.

_Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_William est réveillé… je pense qu'il faut que vous veniez.

_Qu'y a –t-il ?

_Je vous expliquerai, je vous attends.

La ligne se déconnecte.

L'Agent se retourne vers sa partenaire mais ne le trouve pas, une seconde plus tard la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre dans son grincement familier et laisse apparaitre une anthropologue habillée, lassant ses Converses et fronçant les sourcils.

_Qu'a dit Conrad ?

_Rien. Soupire Booth en saisissant son portefeuille.

_Mais William est réveillé ?

_Oui.

Il s'est déjà engouffré dans les escaliers. Elle le suit.

Il n'y a pas de cris, seulement des gémissements, comme des grands râles et des mouvements incessants qui créent un brouhaha de lingerie. Ses yeux sont sur la porte quand Conrad les intercepte.

_Il s'est réveillé il y une trentaine de minutes et s'est mis à paniquer, ce n'est pas une réaction anormale du fait de son histoire, seulement nous n'avons pas réussi à le calmer et s'il continue il va se blesser plus gravement encore, ou bien rouvrir ses points. Il a besoin de se calmer, sa pression doit redescendre, son rythme cardiaque aussi et à l'heure actuelle où les drogues ne sont plus une option, je pense que vous êtes notre meilleure chance, Booth. Explique le chirurgien.

Les mains de l'Agent sont déjà sur la poignée, il regarde Brennan qui reste légèrement en retrait, elle lui offre un signe de tête mais pas de sourire. Il entre.

Deux regards se perdent sur lui, le premier, désespéré, d'une infirmière dont les mots réconfortants et apaisants n'ont aucun effet sur le petit garçon meurtri. Le second où se mêlent peur, désespoir, défiance, douleur et fatigue est celui de ce petit garçon blessé qui ne veut plus faire confiance.

Booth demande silencieusement à l'infirmière – Rose indique son badge – de sortir, elle s'exécute sans un mot, sans un sourire, sans un bruit. Puis l'Agent s'avance doucement mais avec conviction vers le lit du garçonnet, il enlève ses mains de ses poches, connait la peur de ne pas savoir où, quand, comment et avec quoi le coup va partir.

Sa voix est douce, sincère.

_ Hey bonhomme… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Il montre ses paumes, s'approche un peu plus. L'enfant calme ses gestes frénétiques.

_Je m'appelle Booth, enfin c'est mon nom de famille, j'ai un prénom idiot, je te le dirais une autre fois.

Il est au bord du lit. William se recule un peu mais ne gigote plus, regardant simplement cet étranger dont il connait la voix, cette silhouette effrayante et rassurante à la fois.

Booth remarque la respiration saccadée de l'enfant, lit les moniteurs et comprend qu'il doit encore l'apaiser.

_Hey William, tu dois te calmer, d'accord champion. Tu vois ces machines, elles sont là pour nous dire à quelle vitesse bat ton cœur, et en ce moment il bat beaucoup trop vite.

Les yeux bleu-gris de l'enfant se perdent une seconde sur les moniteurs imposants avant de retrouver les océans velours de l'Agent.

Pourtant sa respiration ne se calme pas, le manque d'oxygène provoquant la naissance d'une toux douloureuse. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes tandis que son petit corps se secoue sous la douleur. Il gémit, ne crie pas.

Les bips s'accélèrent.

Booth reste un instant interdit, avant que son instinct de protecteur et de père ne lui dicte sa conduite.

En une seconde il enveloppe William dans ses bras, prenant garde aux fils et perfusions, aux bleus et aux blessures, et le blottit contre sa poitrine, enfermant le visage en pleurs de l'enfant dans son épaule. Doucement il lui murmure des mots d'amour, de réconfort, des mots inconnus pour ce petit ange déchu trop vite.

Surpris William se tend un instant, attendant le coup ou l'injure, quand rien de vient, il écoute la douceur qui s'échappe de cet homme, et sa main d'enfant vient se perdre sur le cœur vibrant qui lui transmet un amour qu'il ne connait pas. Peu à peu ses inspirations se font plus grandes, ses expirations plus longues, la fatigue l'accueille et pour la deuxième fois en trois jours il se laisse aller dans les bras de cet homme, son sauveur.

Les Bips reprennent leur rythme lancinant, alors que l'Agent berce doucement le corps endormi de cet enfant qu'il aime sans comprendre pourquoi, ni comment.

Il sourit au soupir de contentement que lui offre le garçonnet, puis ses yeux trouvent ceux de sa partenaire. Appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte, ses lèvres forment le plus beau des sourires, sourire qui s'agrandit quand elle lit dans le regard de son meilleur ami ce qu'elle sait depuis qu'elle a posé un pied dans la salle d'attente de cet hôpital. William Turner vient de se trouver une nouvelle famille.

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Bring on the wonder.**

Un instant il décroche le combiné, ses doigts parcours les numéros familiers, une sonnerie, à la seconde il raccroche. Sa main plâtrée se perd dans ses cheveux, dans un geste nerveux et indécis. Il prend une inspiration, de nouveau sa main soulève le téléphone, les chiffres se poursuivent à vive allure. La ligne n'a pas le temps de sonner, il a déjà raccroché.

Il soupire.

L'odeur du café chaud la dénonce.

_Vous avez réussi à joindre Hannah ? Demande Brennan essayant de garder un ton curieux.

Il rit en acceptant la tasse de plastique.

_Vous savez bien que non, Bones.

Elle soupire à son tour.

_Oui, je sais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cependant.

Il lui sourit doucement, lui fait signe de le suivre alors qu'il se dirige vers le parc de l'hôpital. La matinée n'est pas très avancée mais les températures sont estivales ils s'assoient, un instant partage le silence relatif du lieu.

_Hannah ne veut pas d'enfants.

Il ne la regarde pas, ses yeux sont rivés sur l'espace verdoyant.

_Elle me l'a dit quand on était en Afghanistan, je lui ai montré une photo de Parker, elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait le rencontrer, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants. Et étrangement, elle s'arrange pour partir à chaque fois que j'ai Parker.

Il s'arrête, elle attend, quand il ne dit rien, elle demande.

_Mais vous, vous voulez d'autres enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit vaguement.

_J'ai toujours voulu avoir d'autres enfants, Bones, seulement je voulais – je veux – des enfants que je puisse voir grandir chaque jour, je ne veux pas voir leurs premiers pas sur une cassette vidéo, je veux être celui qui les rattrape quand ils trébuchent, et je veux partager ces instants avec la femme que j'aime, la femme qui me donnera cette famille.

Le silence de nouveau.

Quelque part dans leurs mémoires se joue l'écho d'une demande vieille de trois ans.

_Mais vous savez Bones, je crois que ce que je veux vraiment c'est ce petit garçon.

Elle comprend ce qu'il ne dit pas. Il aime cet enfant et si Hannah ne peux comprendre ça, alors il prendra la décision qu'il faut.

_Je crois que c'est ce qu'il veut aussi.

Elle sourit avec confiance, et là sur ce banc en cette matinée de Mai, sirotant un café tiède, ils réapprennent à être _Booth_ et _Bones_.

Quand Conrad Ramirez vient une nouvelle fois à leur rencontre, il est habillé en civil et tient dans ses mains plusieurs dossiers.

_Ma garde est terminée, j'ai donné toutes les informations nécessaires à ma collègue, le docteur Lucy Imes, elle sait qui vous êtes et je lui ai laissé vos coordonnées, bien évidemment elle connait le dossier de William.

Les Partenaires écoutent avec attention.

_Booth, voilà les différents formulaires que vous devez remplir pour avoir la garde provisoire de William, comme vous êtes déjà enregistré en tant que famille d'accueil cela ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes, le plus vite nous transmettrons ces papiers, le plus vite William gagnera sa nouvelle famille.

Le médecin sourit, ne remarque pas la surprise de Brennan, ni l'embarras de Booth.

_ Une dernière chose, la plus importante. Il faut que vous sachiez que William ne s'en sortira pas ici, le fait que vous soyez là aide, bien évidemment, mais il y a trop de gens, trop de rotations, lui qui ne sait pas ce qu'est la confiance, on ne lui donne pas ici la possibilité de l'apprendre. Il panique à chaque fois qu'une personne s'approche, le personnel soignant n'arrive pas à lui donner les bons soins, et il se blesse lui-même dans ses excès de peur.

L'agent le regarde interdit, essayant de comprendre ce que le chirurgien lui dit, tandis que l'anthropologue se contente de froncer les sourcils.

_Que suggérez-vous Conrad ? Demande Booth ne pouvant retenir la pointe d'irritation qui perce sa voix.

Ramirez l'entend, sourit, sait que la suggestion qu'il va lui faire est la bonne décision.

_Rien qui ne vous sépare de William, rassurez-vous, au contraire j'aimerais que vous le preniez avec vous…

_Que je le prenne avec moi ? Maintenant ? Mais… Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas médecin, je…

L'autre homme l'arrête en posant une main sur son bras.

_Vous y arriverai, à l'heure actuelle, plus que de soins William a besoin de savoir qu'il lui reste des choses à vivre, qu'il y a des gens qui l'aiment. Vous pouvez lui donner ça, plus important encore, vous le voulez. Changer un pansement, surveiller une infection vous pouvez l'apprendre et je peux vous donner les coordonnées d'une infirmière qui vous aidera pour la pose de perfusion…

Il s'arrête, ses yeux se posent sur la jeune femme qui ne dit rien, elle lit la question dans ses yeux y répond par un hochement de tête.

_... Ou bien vous pourrez demander à une amie.

Le médecin sourit, Booth se tourne vers Brennan le regard interrogateur, elle sourit en penchant la tête, les sourcils levés. Son partenaire glisse sa main dans la sienne. Elle la serre.

_Lucy vous montrera comment changer les pansements et quels produits utiliser, elle vous dira aussi les effets secondaires auxquels vous allez devoir faire face et les signes d'infection à surveiller.

L'agent enregistre les recommandations, le visage pâle, le regard incertain.

_Vous vous en sortirez très bien. Dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Booth.

_Surtout avec l'aide que vous avez.

Ils sourient tous les trois, certains rougissent, puis le médecin tend les dossiers qu'il tenait aux partenaires.

_ Remplissez ça au plus vite, et donnez le à Martha Todd, c'est l'assistante sociale qui se charge de faire la liaison entre l'hôpital et les services sociaux, c'est une vieille amie, elle s'est occupée de moi à une époque, il n'y aura pas de problème. Son bureau se trouve au niveau de l'aile pédiatrique. Et voilà ma carte il y a mes coordonnées professionnelles et personnelles, au moindre problème n'hésitez pas.

Booth saisit la carte de carton, la fait tourner entre ses doigts, puis ses yeux cherchant la vérité, il demande :

_Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ?

L'autre lui offre un sourire triste.

_Je vous l'ai dit, William ne s'en sortira jamais ici et… et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que nous savons tous les trois ce que sait que d'attendre d'être aimé.

L'amitié nait parfois d'une douleur partagée.

Le tambourinement répété du stylo sur la table la rend folle. Dans un élan soudain sa main s'envole et stoppe celle de son partenaire, lui arrachant au passage le stylo qui lui sert de marteau et les formulaires qu'il est en train de remplir.

Ses yeux survolent les informations déjà notées et elle remarque le seul endroit resté blanc.

_Adresse_.

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec votre adresse ?

Les bras de l'agent sont croisés sur la table, sa tête enfouie dedans, il marmonne.

_Booth, vous savez que je n'ai rien compris à ce que vous venez de dire…

_Il faut que j'en change…

_Que vous changiez de quoi ?

_D'adresse, Bones, il faut que je change d'adresse.

_Pourquoi ?

_Mon appartement n'est pas assez grand pour accueillir à la fois Parker et William.

Elle comprend.

_Oh, vous parlez de la norme qui préconise qu'une famille accueillante doit avoir prévu au préalable une chambre unique pour chaque enfant accueilli.

Il acquiesce en soupirant, sa tête retrouvant le cocon de ses bras.

_Vous savez cette norme est rarement respectée plus de trois jours. Se souvient-elle.

_Peut-être Bones, mais je ne passerai jamais la première visite si William n'a pas sa propre chambre. Je savais que je n'étais pas la bonne personne pour…

_J'ai une maison pour vous ! L'interrompt-elle.

_Quoi ?

_Elle est à Huntsville.

_Huntsville ? Le Huntsville de Carol et Jimmy Grant ? Le Huntsville d'Andy ?

_Je ne sais pas exactement combien de « Huntsville » il y a aux Etats-Unis, mais celui dont je parle est bien celui du Tucker County, oui.

Le sourire de l'Agent s'élargit.

_Vous avez acheté une maison à Huntsville ?…

_C'est ce que je viens de vous dire Booth ! Même si pour être tout à fait exacte je ne l'ai pas vraiment achetée, je l'ai faite construire.

_Wow Bones…Et vous me la loueriez ?

_Bien sûr.

Elle est sincère, elle le regarde, lui sourit puis note la nouvelle adresse de son partenaire. Quand le stylo n'effleure plus la page blanche, Booth l'engouffre dans une puissante étreinte.

_Merci Temperance.

Bien que sa tête lui dise qu'il faut qu'ils arrêtent de s'étreindre à tout va, elle le serre plus fort.

Ses talons claquent sur le lino vert, dans la salle d'attente quelques têtes se tournent vers elle, il n'est pas là. Elle fait demi tour se dirige vers la réception quand une voix l'intercepte.

_Hannah.

_Temperance ? Vous êtes encore là ?

_Je…

Elle ne continue pas, la jeune femme blonde l'interrompt.

_Où puis-je trouver Seeley ?

_Il est avec William, il change ses pansements…

Devant le regard plein d'incompréhension de la journaliste, Brennan s'explique.

_William est le petit garçon de l'affaire.

_Et pourquoi Seeley s'en occupe t-il ?

L'anthropologue soupire.

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de vous le dire, allons chercher Booth.

Les talons claquent de nouveau.

Elle frappe doucement à la porte 302, entend le « _entrez_ » tendu et sec de son partenaire. Elle ouvre la porte ne s'avance pas, connait le rituel. Hannah cependant en ignore les moindres détails, et avant que Brennan n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, ses talons font leur entrée dans le monde en ruine d'un petit garçon de six ans.

Booth se tient sur le côté du lit, un rouleau de gaze dans les mains qu'il tente d'appliquer avec rapidité, soin et tendresse autour du torse blessé de William. De l'autre côté un médecin regarde et félicite son travail, son sourire est doux, ses mots rassurants, ses gestes amicaux. Lucy Imes est fière de son élève. Enfin sur le lit un angelot en pleurs, accepte avec réserve les soins qu'on lui donne, son corps tremblant de peine et de peur.

C'est à ce moment qu'intervient l'inconnue blonde, qui entre en fracas.

Et soudain tout va très vite.

Il y a Brennan qui tente d'attraper le bras de l'amante de son partenaire, et Imes qui vient à sa rencontre, mais c'est trop tard, les yeux de William sont emplis de frayeur et sa gorge douloureuse et habituellement silencieuse laisse échapper un cri terreur, avant qu'il ne jette son petit corps malade à terre, ne prenant pas garde à ses blessures ou aux machines dont les fils le retiennent, il se réfugie sous le lit, secoué de sanglots qui l'empêchent de respirer, bientôt il tousse, et cri encore.

Les mains de l'Agent sont des poings, mais il ne hurle pas, il se retourne vers la journaliste et lui lâche un murmure de colère.

_Sors d'ici Hannah.

Elle ne bouge pas, ne comprend pas. Lève la voix.

_Tu me dois des explications Seeley. TROIS JOURS ! Trois jours que tu es là, pas un coup de fil, pas de SMS, je suis revenue pour toi. POUR TOI et tu restes dans cet hôpital avec ce gamin dont personne ne veut et… et TA « _partenaire_ »…

Elle ne continue pas, il lui a saisi le poignet. Sous le lit la respiration de l'enfant empire.

_Dehors, on parlera dehors. Toujours le même murmure froid et dur.

Elle ne bouge pas et c'est le médecin qui la sort avec un dernier regard pour Booth lui disant qu'il sait quoi faire. Il hoche la tête, regarde sa partenaire dont les yeux sont désolés, il la rassure dans un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. Elle ne bouge pas de l'embrasure de la porte. Il se calme, ouvre ses mains et se dirige vers le petit garçon prostré et effrayé, un instant l'image de Jared, passe devant ses yeux et il se souvient des mots qu'il disait alors.

Il s'accroupit doucement, comme il en a pris l'habitude, ses gestes sont mesuré, comme peuvent l'être ceux d'un chef d'orchestre lors d'un récital.

_Hey bonhomme, tout va bien… Il n'y a plus que toi et moi.

La toux est là, violente, torturante. Booth avance ses bras dans un murmure.

_Toi et moi Bonhomme, viens par là.

L'enfant le regarde un instant, se souvient des gestes de douceur, s'avance puis grimace sous la douleur.

L'agent ne perd pas de temps et le saisit gentiment, l'enveloppant dans ses bras. Il remarque alors le sang qui s'écoule de la lèvre du garçonnet et efface la larme rouge avec son pouce.

_Ca va aller, maintenant champion.

Il plonge ses yeux dans ceux plein de doutes de William.

_Je te promets que plus personne ne te fera de mal, William, il faut que tu me crois, bonhomme. Ton père ne reviendra jamais, ta mère non plus. Il n'y aura que moi et je ne te ferais jamais de mal, c'est une promesse, une vraie promesse. Explique t-il en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux bruns du petit garçon.

Ce dernier laisse échapper quelques sanglots au travers de sa toux, tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la chaleur de Booth.

_Okay, respire mon grand, doucement, je sais que ça fait mal, mais il faut prendre de grandes respirations. Sa main grande et protectrice caresse le petit dos tremblant essayant de le calmer.

Peu à peu la toux s'estompe laissant derrière elle, un sifflement persistant.

William se calme, ses larmes coulent en silence, mouillant le tee-shirt de l'agent.

L'homme s'en fiche, pose la question qui l'effraie.

_Veux-tu venir avec moi William ? Est-ce que tu veux que je t'emmène avec moi, dans ma maison, et que je prenne soin de toi là-bas, juste toi et moi ?

L'enfant ne répond pas comme toujours sa voix reste muette, cependant au bout de quelques secondes, il acquiesce doucement contre la poitrine de Booth. Lui, le serre avec douceur.

Il se lève, le petit garçon gémit, s'accroche à son cou. L'Agent laisse la main sur son dos, le rassure qu'il ne le lâche pas et s'avance vers sa meilleure amie.

_Vous pouvez me l'avoir pour quand cette maison, Bones ?

Elle rit dans un murmure.

Il prend place à côté d'elle, sur les marches ensoleillées. Il n'est plus en colère, elle non plus.

_Hannah…

Elle secoue la tête. Ne le laisse pas parler. Quand elle trouve sa voix, elle est rouillée par la peine et le remord.

_Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer Seeley, je suis désolée… Ce que tu fais ici, c'est ce que tu es. Je le sais. Parce que c'est ce qui me plait chez toi, ce cœur immense, cet amour infini et cette dévotion. Seulement ce n'est pas ce qu'il me faut et j'ai été folle de croire que ça pourrait l'être. Je ne suis pas cette personne, celle qui met son bonheur après celui des autres, je vis ma vie comme si demain n'existait pas, alors que toi, tu mises sur le long terme.

Elle soupire.

_C'était bien nous deux.

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue, à la commissure de ses lèvres.

_Mais ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment c'est ton avenir. Et je ne parle pas seulement du petit garçon.

Elle se lève, sa main passe une dernière fois dans les cheveux de son ancien amant.

_Je repars demain à Kaboul, je dirais « bonjour » de ta part aux gamins « Papy ».

Il sourit au surnom que ses recrues lui ont donné et la laisse partir. Quand elle s'apprête à disparaitre il l'appelle.

_Je t'ai aimée tu sais ?

_ Tu les aimeras encore plus.

Elle disparait. Un oiseau s'envole. Le soleil brille. Un sourire triste se peint sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se tourne vers un avenir qui se conjugue au pluriel.

_A suivre._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Walk With Me**

Le soleil couchant baigne la véranda dans une lumière orangée qui accentue l'atmosphère familiale de la scène. Dans une cuisine à l'intérieur des gens chuchotent prenant garde de ne pas réveiller le petit garçon qui dort un peu plus loin dans une chambre que l'on a arrangé pour lui. Juste pour Lui.

L'homme est seul, regardant l'espace de fleurs et d'arbres fruitiers qui s'étale devant ses yeux. Il sourit en pensant aux derniers jours.

Bones l'avait emmené visiter la maison en soirée, quand ils s'étaient assurés que William dormirait pour les trois prochaines heures, et il était tombé amoureux de la demeure. Un immense jardin, quatre chambres spacieuses, un bureau, une cuisine aménagée et un grand salon au mur duquel trônait fièrement un immense écran plat. Le silence était présent, la nature aussi. Les couleurs de la maison étaient pâles dans un contraste pastel qui donnait au lieu un air paisible et bienveillant. Un paradis. Paradis dont le seul inconvénient était de se trouver éloigné de la Capitale, mais avec la construction du pont Huntsville redevenait la ville florissante et vivante qu'elle avait été, et ainsi toutes les commodités nécessaires à la vie quotidienne se trouvaient à proximité, aller au travail prendrait plus de temps, mais à l'heure actuelle l'agent ne se préoccupait plus de sa carrière, il avait un petit garçon à aimer et c'est justement ce qu'il voulait faire. _Aimer_.

L'osier d'une chaise grince, il tourne la tête tombant sur le visage sérieux et quelque part fier de Sweets.

Booth grogne doucement en fermant les yeux, sa tête se balançant vers l'arrière.

_Je ne suis pas là pour vous demandez comment vous allez vous savez ?

A cette réflexion l'agent rouvre les yeux.

_Non ?

Le jeune homme sourit et secouant la tête.

_Je sais comment vous allez, tout le monde le sais ou plutôt tout le monde le voit.

L'autre ne dit rien, laisse son sourire s'agrandir.

_Alors vous ne pensez que je fais ça par acte inconscient de racheter la conduite de mon père, ou bien pour faire amande honorable avec mon passé de sniper ou encore parce qu'aucune de mes relations amoureuses n'a jusqu'ici réellement marché ?

Sweets rit doucement en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

_Bien sûr que si !

Booth secoue la tête en souriant.

Puis le jeune psychologue redevient sérieux, se penchant vers l'Agent il s'explique.

_Je pense que vous faites ça pour toutes ces raisons, mais la raison importe peu ici Agent Booth.

Il s'arrête, prend une inspiration.

_Vous savez mes parents – adoptifs j'entends- ils avaient eu un enfant biologique avant moi. Une petite fille. Kirsten. Née la même année que moi à un mois près. Un matin mes parents n'ont pas été réveillés par les pleurs de leur petite fille, alors ils sont allés dans sa chambre et ils ont vu qu'elle ne se réveillerait jamais plus.J'avais douze ans quand mon père m'a parlé de Kirsten pour la première fois et j'ai pendant longtemps pensé que d'une certaine manière je n'avais été qu'un remplaçant pour le « _vrai_ » enfant qu'ils avaient perdu. Puis un jour, alors que je venais d'être puni pour une bêtise idiote je leur ai dit que je les détesté et que aux aussi ne m'aimaient pas, parce que je n'étais pas leur vrai fils, pas comme Kirsten, j'ai hurlé, et mon père m'a attrapé par les épaules, il m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit _« Sais-tu pourquoi nous t'aimons Lance ? Nous t'aimons parce que nous avons choisi de t'aimer, parce qu'il y a dans cette vie bien trop de malheurs pour refuser l'amour, la tendresse et l'intelligence d'un garçon comme toi et qu'importe la raison, qu'importe qui tu es et qui nous sommes, ce qui est important c'est ce que nous sommes en tant que famille. En tant que Nous êtres singuliers, qui formons un ensemble unique. »_

Il se tait, L'Agent ne dit rien. Le plus jeune reprend.

_J'ai eu plus de chance et de bonheur dans ma vie quand ont certaines personnes et c'est grâce à mes parents, mes vrais parents, ceux qui m'ont appris la vie sans me la donner, ceux qui m'ont donné de l'amour, de la joie et des rêves. J'ai été chanceux. Alors je me fiche des raisons qui vous poussent à prendre soin de ce petit garçon car je sais deux choses Booth Je sais que la raison principale de cet engagement est l'amour dans sa plus belle forme, l'amour choisi. Et je sais aussi que William est, si ce n'est plus, aussi chanceux que moi.

Les deux Hommes ne disent rien partage une vérité, une amitié aussi. Puis Sweets sort de son manteau une épaisse enveloppe.

_J'ai entendu dire que Hacker posait quelques problèmes par rapport à votre demande d'horaires aménagés et l'arrêt de travail que vous avez demandé pour prendre soin de William.

Il regarde l'autre homme soupirer en acquiesçant.

_Il y a dans cette enveloppe ma lettre de recommandation qui informe Samuel Cullen de la nécessité de cet acte. Il y a aussi six autres lettres qui disent la même chose.

_Six ?

Le psychologue sourit, puis tourne son regard vers les quatre personnes qui parlent et rient dans la cuisine. Camille, Angela, Hodgins et Bones.

_Qui sont les deux dernières ?

Sweets sourit.

_Caroline et le Chef Wyatt.

Ils se regardent, sourient puis les yeux se posent sur l'étendue verte, le silence et la nature.

Il s'assoit sur le canapé en soufflant, finalement le dernier carton qui emballait son appartement vient d'entrer dans sa nouvelle demeure. Il lui aura fallu deux jours et cinq paires de bras –Angela enceinte s'était occupée du ravitaillement des troupes- pour réussir à tout ramener mais voilà c'était fait Seeley Booth venait de rentrer dans l'histoire de Huntsville et il en était plus que content. Bien sûr tout n'avait pas été facile, il avait fallu expliquer la situation à Rebecca, lui dire qu'il en parlerait à Parker le moment venu, étrangement elle avait compris, c'est Hacker qui avait posé problème, ne voulant comprendre la situation, il continuait de menacer Booth, lui disant que s'il prenait un arrêt il pouvait se considérer comme sans emploi, sa place serait prise quand il aurait fini de jouer les bons samaritains. Il avait fallu les lettres de ses amis, la menace de Brennan et celle de Cam de refuser toute collaboration avec le FBI et enfin un appel de Samuel Cullen pour que le Directeur Adjoint comprenne qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre l'agent.

Il y avait ensuite eu la visite de Catherine Benz, assistante sociale qui, bien qu'ayant accepté que William vienne vivre avec l'Agent, semblait garder un air suspicieux sur son dossier. La demande d'adoption n'était pas pour toute de suite.

L'abaissement du canapé à ses côtés lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Il sourit avec fatigue quand il tombe sur les océans bleus de sa partenaire.

_Hey… Murmure-t-il

_Comment allez-vous demande-t-elle en lui passant une tasse de café.

_Epuisé, effrayé, heureux…

Elle sourit, comprend.

_Comment s'est passée la nuit dernière ?

Le visage de son partenaire s'assombrit de nouveau. Le manque de drogue s'était fait sentir la nuit du jour de l'arrivée d'Hannah et il était devenu de plus en plus violent, affaiblissant encore plus le petit garçon, sans compter que depuis l'incident avec la journaliste l'enfant n'accepté plus aucune présence à art celle de Booth et tolérait à peine les soins que lui donnait l'agent.

L'arrivée dans un lieu nouveau n'avait qu'amplifier la peur qui envahissait le garçonnet.

_Horriblement…

Il soupire.

_Je ne sais pas Bones… Peut-être que Conrad avait tort. Peut-être qu'avec moi non plus il ne s'en sortira pas. Je veux dire, il y a la fièvre et les vomissements dû au manque, la perte de poids parce qu'il n'accepte pas la perfusion, ses blessures qui ne guérissent pas puisqu'il ne s'alimente pas, sans compter qu'il n'a toujours pas prononcé un seul mot.

Son visage se perd dans ses mains.

L'anthropologue ne dit rien, sait que l'espoir qu'elle voudrait lui donner pourrait être un faux, alors sa main s'envole jusqu'à l'arrière de la nuque de son partenaire et l'emporte dans une étreinte maladroite et sincère dans laquelle l'agent se perd complètement.

Soudain il y a un cri, un cri qui n'en est pas un, si faible qu'une oreille qui ne l'attendrait pas ne pourrait l'entendre. Mais lui l'entend, à contre cœur il se dégage de l'étreinte chaleureuse aux senteurs sucrées de sa meilleure amie et s'en va vers l'amour qu'il ose déclarer.

La chambre est dans les tons bleus, sur les murs des cadres dans lesquels sont dessinés à l'aquarelle les héros des différents Walt Disney, cadeau d'Angela, et il y a des cadres photos vides, pour le moment, il y a la promesse de les remplir plus tard, avec es rires et de sourires, en oubliant ce présent qui sera relégué au rang de passé effacé.

Perdu dans le coin gauche de la pièce sous une immense fenêtre se trouve un lit médium au matelas mou et aux couvertures douillettes, dans ce monde de douceur une silhouette fragile y est perdue, enfant peureux qui voudrait apprendre l'amour.

L'agent s'avance, à la lumière de la veilleuse qui plonge la chambre dans une lumière chaude il remarque les tremblements et la sueur qui perle sur le front du petit garçon, il soupire, sa main touche le front brulant de son petit protégé et ses sourcils forment un froncement inquiet.

William ouvre les yeux un instant, Booth y voit de la peur et quelque chose d'autre, une chose nouvelle qui redonne à son cœur quelques notes d'espoir.

Il saisit le thermomètre sur le bord de la commode, avec douceur le positionne dans l'oreille de l'enfant. Quelques secondes puis un Bip retentit.

Ses yeux regardent le nombre. _41_.

_Merde ! jure-il.

En une seconde il soulève le garçonnet des couvertures, celle d'après il est dans la salle de bain, le déshabillant avec tendresse et adresse.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Demande la voix inquiète de Brennan.

Booth la regarde, défaisant en même temps les bandages qui entourent le corps de William.

_Ce que Ramirez avait prédit, il est en manque sévère, la fièvre est trop haute.

La jeune femme hoche la tête, comprend, elle entre totalement dans la salle de bain et commence à remplir la baignoire d'une eau froide.

_Pourriez-vous les mettre dans le sèche linge ? Demande son partenaire en lui tendant deux serviettes épaisses.

_Pour quelles soient chaudes… Explique-t-il.

Elle acquiesce, laisse une main sur son épaule et s'en va accomplir sa mission.

L'Agent regarde l'enfant qui tremble dans ses bras, il sait que ce qui va suivre ne va pas être facile, il veut lui faire comprendre que c'est pour son bien. Sa main se perd dans la chevelure brune, comme elle en a pris l'habitude, avec douceur il dépose un baiser sur le front bouillant du petit ange.

_Okay, Will voilà ce qui va se passer, ta température est trop haute, il faut que je la fasse redescendre et pour ça il faut que tu aille dans ce bain froid, juste quelques minutes, pas plus. Tu n'as rien fait de mal Bonhomme, c'est pour que tu ailles mieux.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'ouvrent, il tousse. Booth l'enferme dans une dernière étreinte, avant de le porter jusqu'à la baignoire.

Doucement il immerge le petit corps, au premier contacte William se tend, puis dans un réflex commence à se débattre, aspergeant l'Agent, inondant le sol.

Il tousse sa respiration est laborieuse, un instant il ouvre la bouche comme pour prononcer des mots, puis soudain plus rien, ses yeux croisent ceux de l'homme qui le soutient avant qu'ils ne se ferment et qu'il se force à glisser sous l'eau. Booth pense un instant qu'il a gagné cette bataille et relâche doucement sa prise, il lui faut quelque secondes pour comprendre. L'enfant à la tête sous l'eau, volontairement il a bloqué sa respiration, puis soudain il prend une grande inspiration emplissant ses poumons d'eau et l'agent réalise.

Ses bras saisissent le petit corps si léger, et le sorte de l'eau, sa voix quelque part hurle pour sa partenaire, il n'en est pas sûr n'a de pensées que pour l'enfant qui a voulu mourir devant lui, l'enfant qui tremble, qui tousse et qui vomi. Les serviettes sont là. Bones aussi. L'agent saisit les matières chaudes et les enroule avec tendresse autour de ce petit garçon désespéré. Ses bras l'enveloppent, il sent le trémolo qui secoue l'enfant, une fois, deux fois, attrape une bassine dans laquelle l'enfant laisse son estomac.

Des yeux velours perdus rencontrent le regarde de glace d'une jeune femme impuissante, avant de se focaliser sur d'autres, tout aussi bleus, tout aussi impuissants. Et là perdu, sur un sol froid, au milieu du chaos, se tisse doucement une toile de promesse et d'espoir. D'amour et de futur.

La main de l'Agent se perd sur la joue frigorifiée du petit être qui se trouve dans ses bras.

_Tu vas m'écouter bonhomme, vraiment m'écouter. Je t'aime William. Je t'aime, je ne vais pas t'abandonner, je ne vais pas te faire mal, je vais prendre soin de toi, je vais te raconter des histoires et je vais t'apprendre à patiner. Toi et moi… et certainement un peu de Bones. Rit-il doucement en indiquant sa partenaire d'un signe de tête.

Le Petit garçon regarde une seconde la jeune femme aux yeux floués, puis sa tête vient se perdre sur l'épaule de Booth, sa respiration se calmant à chaque seconde.

_Il faut que tu prennes ce bain, Will, il le faut pour que tu ailles mieux, il faut que tu manges, que tu me laisses te soigner…

Sa voix est serrée. Il ferme les yeux. Alors il sent une petite main sur joue piquante et plonge son regard dans des piscines d'amour bleu où scintille ce qui ressemble à de la confiance.

Le soupire qu'il lâche à des teintes d'espoir et de merci. Puis il réajuste le petit corps et tendrement le plonge dans l'eau froide, William se tend un instant puis se laisse aller dans les bras de son protecteur.

Au bout de quelques instants l'Agent le récupère et l'enveloppe dans la douceur chaude de nouvelles serviettes, miracle de Brennan.

Il est en train de refaire les pansements quand un murmure se fait entendre.

_Je suis désolé.

La voix est petite, tremblante, mais elle est là.

_Est-ce que tu vas me frapper maintenant ?

Booth a les yeux brouillés d'eau salée quand il secoue la tête.

_Bien sûr que non, bonhomme, bien sûr que non… Pourquoi est-ce que je te frapperai ?

William se perd dans le cou de l'agent.

_Parce que j'ai parlé. Lui murmure t-il à l'oreille.

Seeley rit doucement en serrant le petit garçon contre lui.

_Je suis fier de toi William, tellement fier de toi. Murmure t-il à son tour.

Un silence se fait. Un silence doux. Un silence aimant.

Dehors un oiseau chante doucement.

Il y a le silence et il y a la nature.

_A suivre._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Talk To Me**

La baignoire est vidée, dehors le soleil se fait plus doux, plus rouge aussi. Sur le canapé le petit garçon s'est endormi, enroulé dans une grosse couverture. Habillé d'un pyjama neuf, son pouce dans la bouche, son visage à pris une expression enfantine qu'il ne semblait connaitre.

Dans la cuisine les partenaires s'activent l'un à faire une soupe aux multiples légumes, l'autre préparant sa fameuse recette de Mac'n Cheese.

Leurs gestes se complètent et se croisent avec une habitude qui les surprend.

Trois jours que Booth vit dans cette maison. Brennan était restée la première nuit, sans excuse et sans raison, juste parce qu'elle le voulait.

Hier elle était rentrée chez elle, à Washington, elle devait travailler. Pourtant sa nuit avait été blanche, le vide qu'elle ressentait tambourinant dans ses oreilles avec force et insistance.

Elle n'avait rien dit, ignorant que la nuit de son meilleur ami avait été semblable à la sienne, seulement, outre ses démons il avait aussi dû faire fuir ceux d'un enfant de cinq ans. Sans grand résultat.

Alors à cet instant, dans cette cuisine, du vieux rock en bande son et de l'espoir plein le cœur, le couple ne pense pas au moment où ils vont devoir se quitter mais plutôt à un moyen de rester ensemble.

Enfournant sa préparation dans le four et s'essuyant les mains, l'anthropologue se retourne, adossée au comptoir de la cuisine, les bras croisés, elle lance le sujet de leur avenir.

_Avez-vous eu des nouvelles d'Hannah ?

Le regard de l'Agent est surpris, puis doucement un sourire se tisse sur ses lèvres.

Il acquiesce en mélangeant sa soupe.

_Elle est bien arrivée à Kaboul, elle y est stationnée pour les six prochains mois.

_Et après ?

Sa voix tremble, tremblement inaudible pour quiconque mais pas pour Booth.

Il coupe le feu sous la casserole, et s'approche de sa partenaire, envahissant son espace personnel, comme si souvent ces derniers jours.

_Pourquoi ne poseriez-vous pas la véritable question Temperance ?

Elle soupire, inspire, ses yeux, une seconde, se perdent sur le plancher avant de récupérer les océans velours de son meilleur ami.

_Est-ce que vous l'aimez toujours ?

La réponse est claire, précise.

_Non.

_Est-ce que vous l'aimiez ?

C'est à son tour de soupirer, une main dans les cheveux, il prend une minute pour réfléchir.

_Oui, non… je ne sais pas Bones.

Il s'arrête, reprend

_Je ne sais plus rien de l'année et demie qui vient de s'écouler.

Je veux dire un jour nous étions de nouveau « Nous », après l'histoire de la tumeur, nous étions « Nous », et même un peu plus, et j'aimais ça, si vous saviez comme j'aimais ça. Puis Sweets arrive et avec tout son blabla psychologique me laisse entrevoir la possibilité d'avoir ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, une vie entière avec vous. La seconde suivante Taffet est en prison et nous partons dans différentes parties du Monde en étant à peine ami…

_Vous serez toujours mon ami, mon meilleur ami.

Il sourit doucement avant que ses yeux ne reprennent leur teinte nostalgique.

_ Je n'en étais plus certain quand je suis arrivé là-bas, et soudain on m'annonce qu'en plus de l'entrainement je serais sujet à aller sur le terrain en tant que renfort.

Il soupire

_J'étais perdu dans un monde que je n'aimais plus, j'avais laissé derrière moi ma famille, de sang et de choix, et il me restait encore trois cent soixante quatre jours à attendre.

Alors quand elle est arrivée, avec son air rebel, ses grands mots et son non-respect des règles, elle a été mon moyen de tenir, un rappel involontaire et inconscient de ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir, de ce que j'avais perdu…

Il s'arrête, elle voit ses yeux rougis, lui, perd ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

_Je ne sais pas si je l'aimais Temperance, mais elle a certainement été le meilleur second choix qu'il m'est été donné.

_Elle a laissé une marque ?...

Un instant Booth fronce les sourcils puis se souvient de leur conversation durant l'affaire à l'institut Collar.

Il s'avance, sa main droite vient se perdre sous le menton se sa partenaire.

_Oui, elle a laissé une marque…Mais parfois certaines marques s'en vont plus facilement que d'autres, surtout si elles sont remplacées par des marques plus profondes.

L'anthropologue attrape la main de son coéquipier et lacent ses doigts au travers des siens.

_Je pensais que la jalousie était un sentiment irrationnel dans lequel je ne pouvais pas me perdre tout comme l'amour d'ailleurs. J'y voyais une perte de temps qui allait inévitablement se conclure de la même façon à chaque fois. Entre peine et abandon.

Il serre sa main, elle sourit doucement, continue.

_Les sentiments sont inquantifiables, ils ne se mesurent pas et ne sont régis par aucune règle, aucune loi. Il était impossible pour moi de me laisser aller à une chose aussi effrayante. Et pourtant contre ma volonté j'ai connu la joie immense et la peine foudroyante que ces deux sentiments évoquent en nous.

Elle se stoppe, s'amuse nerveusement avec leurs mains jointes.

_Le cinquième jour après mon arrivée en Indonésie, j'ai composé votre numéro de cellulaire, en sachant très bien que vous n'y répondriez pas, j'ai simplement écouté votre voix pendant les quelques secondes de l'annonce du répondeur. J'ai recommencé pendant les deux mois qui ont suivi, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix automatique m'annonce que le numéro n'était plus attribué. Je voulais simplement entendre votre voix comme j'avais gardé ce message idiot que vous m'aviez laissé juste avant que je ne vous retrouve au Chicken Box, avant Pam Nunan.

J'écoutais ce message en boucle quand je rentrais chez moi, encore et encore. Et puis la veille de votre « enterrement » j'ai fait une fausse manipulation et le message s'est effacé. J'étais hystérique et je ne comprenais pas.

Je ne comprenais pas la douleur perpétuelle qui restait en moi alors que je m'efforçais de continuer à avancer sans vous. Vous étiez mon partenaire, mon ami, vous me manquiez, je le concevais, mais cette peine n'avait rien de compréhensible, elle était viscérale, et tout ce que je croyais savoir a explosé en éclat cette nuit là. Je vous aimais, il fallait que je me l'avoue, je vous aimais et je n'avais pas eu le temps de vous le dire. Puis vous êtes revenu et j'étais tellement en colère contre vous, contre Sweets, contre Zack.

Il y avait trop d'émotions et je n'en voulais plus… Mais vous, vous avez cette tendance à bousculer mes convictions. Et à chaque fois que je commençais à appréhender la notion d'amour, quelque chose se mettait entre nous. Votre tumeur, ma fuite, Taffet et puis Hannah.

Elle était si … parfaite pour vous, notre moment était passé et je venais de connaitre la jalousie…

Elle s'arrête ne sait quoi dire de plus.

_Mais elle n'est plus là. La voix de l'Agent est chargée d'émotions.

_Elle n'est plus là… Approuve la scientifique.

_Et je ne vais nulle part, pour au moins les quarante prochaines années…

Elle sourit.

_Moi, non plus…

Leurs mains se désenlacent doucement, la main plâtrée de Booth se perd dans la chevelure de sa partenaire, une larme coule sur la joue de cette dernière, il l'arrête de son pouce, ses yeux sont sur ses lèvres roses, il passe sa langues sur les siennes, lentement elle rapproche son visage du sien, dans un immense sourire il la rencontre.

Le baiser est doux, sans empressement alcoolisé ou désespoir d'une nuit printanière. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent une première fois, puis une seconde, la langue de l'agent demande la permission de continuer son exploration, elle la lui donne sans hésitation, ils s'explorent, s'apprennent et se séparent dans un sourire de pur bonheur.

_Wow… Murmure Booth.

Elle rit sa tête se perdant dans son épaule, elle respire son odeur, sa main retrouve la sienne, elle aimerait pleurer de joie, se contente de savourer la sensation de ses bras autour de son corps, de sa main qui parcours son dos. Elle l'aime.

Le four sonne, ils sursautent, sur le canapé un gémissement se fait entendre. Ils se regardent, le sourire toujours là, l'agent laisse un dernier baiser furtif sur les lèvres de sa partenaire avant de se diriger vers le petit garçon à la respiration sifflante.

Quand il arrive, William a les yeux grands ouverts, pendant une seconde son corps se tend, la peur passe dans ses yeux, puis il reconnait la tendresse, la confiance est là, il sourit doucement au travers des larmes de douleur.

Booth lui rend son sourire, se penche et laisse un baiser sur le front déjà bouillant de l'enfant. Une autre crise. Il se recule un peu et soudain voit les bras du petit garçon se tendre avec difficulté vers lui. Il comprend, le prend doucement dans ses bras, la tête du garçonnet se perd immédiatement au creux de son cou tandis qu'il remet son pouce dans la bouche.

L'agent se dirige vers la cuisine, sa partenaire sourit quand elle voit l'enfant accroché à son cou, Seeley assoit William sur le comptoir à côté de la jeune femme, desserrant doucement son étreinte, il garde une main autour de la petite taille et ouvre le congélateur de l'autre. Il y saisit une poche de glaçon qu'il enroule dans deux serviettes prévues à cet effet. Puis retourne vers l'enfant qui n'a pas bougé. Tendrement il lui enlève son haut de pyjama, s'assoit sur un tabouret du comptoir et prend William sur ses genoux.

_C'est pour ta température, ça devrait la faire descendre un peu. Explique t-il en positionnant la poche de glace sur le torse du petit garçon.

_Mais si ça ne marche pas, il faudra reprendre un bain.

L'enfant acquiesce, tousse au contact froid puis s'enfonce dans la chaleur du torse de son protecteur, ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui s'active.

_Ca sent bon… Dit-il timidement.

Brennan sourit, en s'approchant de l'angelot.

_As-tu déjà mangé des Mac'n Cheese.

Quand le petit garçon secoue la tête, elle laisse doucement sa main se poser sur sa joue maigre.

_Que dirais-tu d'y goûter ce soir ?

Willaim acquiesce, les yeux grands d'étonnement de recevoir tant de tendresse de ces gens qu'il ne connait pas.

Un silence agréable se fait, Noddy Comet et sa guitare électrique le ponctuant doucement.

_Est-ce que tu es un papa ? Demande soudain le petit garçon en se tournant dans les bras de Booth.

Ce dernier acquiesce.

_Mais il est où tes enfants ?

_Chez sa Maman. Sourit l'Agent.

Le regard de William se perd alors sur Brennan, ne comprenant plus.

Booth comprend.

_Bones, n'est pas la Maman de mon fils, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là, il est à Washington. Mais il viendra bientôt.

_Et je serais encore là ?

_Bien sûr…

Il y a une pause.

_C'est quoi son nom ?

_Parker.

Seconde pause.

_ Chez Dan il y avait Cory… Dit doucement l'enfant, son battement cœur commençant à s'agiter.

« _Dan_ » pour _Daniel Turner_, père et monstre de ce petit garçon et _Cory Turner_, dix-sept ans aussi aimable que son père.

_Ton frère ?

William hoche la tête, puis indique le derrière de son oreille, l'endroit où se trouvent plusieurs marques de brûlures de cigarettes.

Il tremble de froid et par peur. Booth enlève la poche de glaçon fondu du petit torse, assoit de nouveau le garçonnet sur le comptoir, lui repasse le haut de son pyjama par-dessus lequel il rajoute l'un de ses sweats à capuche « _FBI_ », puis il le reprend dans ses bras, son regard dans le sien.

_Cory non plus ne reviendra pas, Will. Jamais. Et Parker… Parker ne va te faire aucun mal, je te le promets.

Le petit ange lit la vérité dans les yeux de l'agent. Il se perd dans l'étreinte et murmure doucement.

_Est-ce que tu vas être mon Papa ?

_A suivre._


	9. Chapter 9

**NDA:** Mille Excuses pour le manque de mises à jour mais la vie va parfois plus vite qu'on ne le voudrait**. Bref Merc****i pour tous vos commentaires, en espèrant que cette (petite) suite vous plaise. Belle Lecture!****  
><strong>

**Chapitre 9 : Lighters**

Un instant l'Agent reste interdit, regardant ce petit être qui ne demande qu'une chose être aimé. Puis doucement un sourire nait sur ses lèvres.

Il approche doucement son visage de celui de l'enfant, dépose un baiser sur son front chaud, puis lui glisse tendrement à l'oreille.

_Je pense que c'est à toi de voir si tu veux que je sois ton Papa ?

Il s'écarte et regarde les yeux plein de réflexion du petit garçon.

Dans un léger rire et passant une main paternelle dans la chevelure brune il continue.

_Tu n'es pas obligé de décider maintenant Bonhomme, quand tu sauras, tu me le diras et on essayera de faire en sorte que tu ais ce que tu veux.

William sourit et hoche la tête tendant de nouveau les bras vers son nouvel ami qui l'engouffre dans une étreinte en surcharge d'amour.

C'est une main douce et chaude qui se perd sur l'arrière de sa nuque qui tire l'agent de ce cocon de tendresse.

Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de sa partenaire, il sourit, elle aussi.

_Tout est prêt…

Il acquiesce et se lève son petit fardeau toujours dans les bras. Sur la table du salon la table est mise, il tire une chaise pour y déposer l'angelot accroché à son cou mais alors qu'il desserre sa prise, celle du petit garçon s'accentue.

_Non… Murmure William en enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de Booth.

_Tu ne veux pas manger ? Demande l'Agent inquiet.

L'enfant dans ses bras hoche la tête.

_Si…

Une pause timide puis.

_Avec toi…

Booth comprend, repositionne la chaise puis en tire une nouvelle dans laquelle il s'installe, William sur ses genoux, s'installant plus profondément dans la chaleur de son protecteur.

Brennan les rejoint sourit devant l'amour, ses yeux se perdent dans ceux de son partenaire, son sourire s'élargit, la main forte et douce de Booth enveloppe la sienne, William soupire doucement, se serre un peu plus contre l'Agent et le bonheur continue.

C'est un sursaut qui la réveille. Ses yeux s'ouvrent abandonnant la chaleur aimante de son partenaire pour plonger dans la panique familière qui enveloppe ses derniers jours. Ses dernières nuits aussi.

Elle se lève du canapé qui enfermait son cocon d'amour et se dirige vers le chaos.

Il est déjà là, serrant dans ses bras ce petit ange qui hurle et qui pleure au travers de sa respiration laborieuse. Elle se laisse aller sur le chambranle de la porte, impuissante, muette, elle assiste au désastre de la haine.

Booth parle d'une voix douce sans comprendre ce qu'il dit, essayant de rassurer ce petit garçon qui a peur de tout, hanté par des visages et des coups, il soutient son petit corps qui se tend sous les vagues de bile et qui frissonne, prisonnier d'une fièvre qui ne faiblit pas.

Les yeux de l'agent rencontrent ceux, fatigués et tristes, de sa partenaire et il ne sait ni comment, ni pourquoi mais il lui sourit, telle la promesse illusoire que tout va bien aller.

Dans ses bras l'angelot se tourne et se perd contre sa poitrine chaude.

_Ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars pas… Je serais sage, je serais pas malade, ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars pas…

Les sanglots s'accentuent, sa main serre le tissu du tee-shirt de son protecteur tandis que ses larmes se perdent dans le cou de ce dernier. Il attend. Attend qu'on vienne l'arracher de la douceur, attend qu'on vienne le frapper en l'insultant, attend le placard noir et la poussière. Il attend.

Et c'est alors qu'il se sent soulevé, toujours enveloppé dans l'amour, il ouvre les yeux, croise le regard aimant de Brennan, les referme. Une lumière éclatante les lui fait ouvrir de nouveau, il voit le lit immense aux couvertures épaisses, tendrement on l'y dépose. Il soupir de contentement des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues pâles, un baiser frôle son front, il sourit, tend les bras pour que Booth le rejoigne. L'Agent regarde un instant Brennan, ils se comprennent. Il se glisse sous les couvertures emprisonnant l'angelot qu'il aime tant, elle se glisse derrière lui, ses bras fins venant encercler sa taille, sa tête reposant sur son dos, son souffle chatouillant sa nuque où elle dépose un baiser furtif et tendre. La nuit poursuit son chemin témoin muet du miracle de l'amour.

C'est un autre cri qui la sort une fois de plus des bras de Morphée. Entre ses bras l'homme qu'elle aime tremble en silence, tendrement elle laisse sa main voguer dans la chevelure se son partenaire, attendant qu'il vienne vers elle, qu'il accepte son réconfort. Elle n'attend pas longtemps. En une seconde Booth est dans ses bras, son visage perdu au creux de sa clavicule, ses bras la serrant jusqu'à l'étouffement.

_Shhh… Ca va Seeley, tout va bien…Shhh…

Elle passe une main dans son dos, l'autre toujours perdue dans ses cheveux. Lui sourit, heureux d'entendre son prénom sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie.

_J'étais là-bas, encore…Et ils étaient tous morts, tous… Davis, Troy, McCollin, Forbes… Des gamins… tous morts, Bones… Tous…

Il sent une main lui caresser la joue, il se perd dans sa chaleur.

_Et ensuite ils se sont transformés… Et alors vous… vous étiez morts…tous, les Fouines, Sweets, Parker, Will… Et Toi… Tu étais morte Bones, dans mes bras et…je ne pouvais rien faire, rien faire du tout…

A ces mots, elle le sert plus fort, ses lèvres laissant une caresse dans son cou, et c'est alors qu'elle prend une décision, un risque, une destinée.

_Je t'aime.

Silence.

Il ne dit rien, ne bouge plus, sa respiration même s'est arrêtée.

_Je t'aime Seeley, et je ne sais pas si c'est complètement irrationnel, ou bien si ce n'est que la réaction chimique de plusieurs hormones, je sais seulement que cette année a été la pire de ma vie, que j'ai cru impossible de vivre sans te voir, et que je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il y ait un jour une nouvelle Hannah. Je t'aime et j'aime ce petit garçon et j'aime Parker et… Et je ne crois pas au mariage mais pour le moment je ne veux pas envisager ma vie sans toi, alors…

Elle ne peut finir sa phrase, ses mots happés par les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Le baiser est plein de passion et de promesses, de sourires et d'espoir. Quand ils se séparent, Booth le souffle court délivre son cœur.

_Je t'aime Temperance Brennan, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, parce que chaque jour, depuis ce baiser plein de Téquila sous la pluie, tu fais de moi un homme meilleur… Et j'aime que tu me laisses voir une part de toi que personne d'autre ne connait, j'aime ton rire et la façon dont tu plisses les yeux quand tu ne comprends pas une de mes blagues, j'aime l'amour que tu portes à mon fils… J'aime que tu sois là pour William… J'aime que tu saches ce que j'ai été et que tu m'aimes malgré tout…je t'aime et je ne peux pas envisager ma vie sans toi…

Leurs lèvres se retrouvent, se mélangeant aux larmes de bonheur et de peur qui trainent encore sur leurs visages.

Un rire presque inaudible et enfantin les sépare. Ils se tournent comme un seul homme vers l'enfant éveillé et curieux qui les regarde patiemment, le pouce dans la bouche. Booth sourit, laisse un dernier baiser furtif sur les lèvres de sa partenaire avant de saisir le petit garçon qui sourit toujours et de le déposer tendrement sur sa poitrine.

Le silence reprend ses droits parmi les étincelles de bonheur, et blottit au creux d'un amour vrai, un trio singulier devient une famille.

_A suivre._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : If I Could.

Le bruit strident de son alarme, lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Elle les plissent un instant, attend que le Monde reprenne son aspect régulier échappant au brouillard flou qui lui envahi les yeux. Sa main cherche le réconfort de celle, grande et chaude, de l'homme qu'elle aime, mais ses doigts ne trouvent que la froideur du tissu depuis longtemps abandonné. Elle se lève curieuse, inquiète aussi et sourit quand elle aperçoit la bulle d'amour qui a pris place sur le sofa.

Elle s'approche à pas feutrés, s'accroupit devant son partenaire toujours endormi et délicatement dépose un baiser sur le front soucieux de l'Agent.

Les yeux de ce dernier frémissent un instant avant de s'ouvrir lentement et de sourire à la jeune femme qui les accueille.

_Hey… Dit-il la voix rauque de sommeil.

_Hey toi-même.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

_Quand vous êtes vous échappés ? Demande-t-elle soucieuse, ses yeux tombant sur le petit garçon blotti contre son partenaire.

Booth regarde sa montre faisant attention de ne pas déranger son petit fardeau.

_Il y a un peu plus de deux heures…

Elle acquiesce.

_ Tu dois aller au Labo ?

_J'ai encore un peu de temps…

_Café ?

Pour toute réponse elle perd son sourire sur ses lèvres.

Leurs tasses fument tranquillement sous les premiers rayons du soleil, ils sont blottis l'un contre l'autre sur la balancelle qu'Angela leur a offert, ils regardent la nature s'éveiller doucement.

_Dois-je officialiser notre relation ? Demande Temperance.

_Quoi ?

_Au Jefferson, dois-je leur annoncer que toi et moi sommes désormais un couple ? Parce que nous sommes un couple n'est-ce pas ?

Il rit doucement.

_Oh oui Bones, nous sommes un couple !

Il la serre plus fort, puis soupire.

_Je ne sais pas si on doit officialiser notre relation ou pas, je veux dire la réglementation du FBI interdit les relations entre agents…mais en même temps tu n'es pas un agent, tu es une consultante… Cependant vu les rapports qu'Hacker et moi entretenons ces derniers temps je ne suis pas certain de comment il va prendre la nouvelle. Et il pourrait très bien nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues…

_Mais Sweets pourrait nous aider, il pourrait leur dire que le caractère émotionnel de notre relation ne pose pas de problème quant à notre professionnalisme.

Il sourit doucement, toujours soucieux, ses lèvres caressent la joue de sa partenaire.

_Fais comme tu le penses Bones, j'ai confiance en toi.

A son tour elle laisse un sourire se peindre sur ses lèvres, enfouissant sa tête plus profondément dans le cou de son meilleur ami.

_Il va falloir que tu y ailles… Lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

_Je ne veux pas.

Il rit, fort.

_Temperance Brennan qui ne veut pas aller au travail, je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour.

Elle le frappe gentiment.

_Ne te moques pas. Je veux juste rester là. Avec Toi.

Elle Soupire.

_Et si tout redevenait comme avant ? Demande-t-elle peureuse.

_Comme avant ? Répond Booth sans comprendre.

_Oui comme avant, sans Nous, juste Booth et Bones… si je pars et que toi tu restes, peut-être que tu vas te rendre compte que ça ne pourra pas marcher toi et moi. Peut-être que tu vas comprendre que tout ça n'est qu'une énorme erreur et que…

Une fois encore ses peurs sont arrêtées par les lèvres de l'Agent. Le baiser terminé il laisse son front se perdre contre celui de sa meilleure amie.

_Nous ne serons jamais une erreur Temperance. Et je ne vais pas changer d'avis. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni durant les cinquante prochaines années. Je t'aime et rien ne changera ça. Jamais.

De nouveau ils partagent un baiser.

_Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'utiliser la technique du baiser pour stopper mes argumentations.

_Alors arrêtes d'argumenter.

Il y a de la douleur quand il ouvre les yeux, partout, comme toujours. Pourtant il y a aussi une étrange paix, une douceur ambiante qui lui dit que tout va bien aller. Il a froid et tire un peu plus les couvertures sous lesquelles il est enfoui, un instant soupire de soulagement avant que son estomac ne lui fasse savoir qu'il a faim. Il soulève doucement sa tête lourde de sommeil et de pensées, ses yeux cherchant l'homme qui l'a arraché à l'horreur. Ne le trouvant pas toute suite, son corps se tend sous les souvenirs de peine et de haine, c'est alors qu'il entend un sifflement joyeux et légèrement à contre temps s'échapper de la cuisine. Se levant tout en emportant son cocon de couettes, William va à la rencontre de la joie.

_Booth… Il murmure.

L'Agent sursaute et se retourne sur la voix qu'il s'étonne encore d'entendre.

_Hey Champion… Dit-il en s'approchant de l'angelot.

William vient à sa rencontre, doucement, ses jambes le tenant à peine et la fatigue prenant vite le dessus il trébuche avant d'être sauvé par les bras forts de Booth.

_Wow doucement… Rit l'Agent en serrant le petit corps tremblant contre lui. Automatiquement l'enfant passe ses bras autour du cou de son protecteur, sa tête se perdant contre son épaule. Booth sourit, heureux, il réajuste les couvertures qui enveloppent le garçonnet, touche son front chaud et se dirige vers le salon, prêt à partager un petit déjeuner.

Durant un instant il se dirige vers la table où s'étalent pancakes, jus de fruit et toasts, quand soudainement lui vient le souvenir des petits déjeuners préférés de Parker.

_Okay Monsieur William voilà ce que nous allons faire de notre matinée, nous allons apporter toute cette nourriture sur la table basse qui se trouve devant le canapé, nous allons ensuite chercher une chaine avec un bon cartoon avant de dévorer notre petit déjeuner.

Sa dernière phrase est ponctuée de chatouilles arrachant un rire timide à l'enfant dans ses bras.

Booth dépose alors son petit fardeau sur le sofa, avant de se diriger vers la table quand la petite main de William saisit la sienne.

_Dis c'est quoi des Cartoons ?

L'Agent lui offre un sourire triste avant de lui répondre dans un clin d'œil.

_A partir d'aujourd'hui c'est ta seule préoccupation.

Espoir et confiance.

Il ne répond pas à la première sonnerie, à la seconde non plus, s'occupant du petit garçon tremblant à qui il tente de donner un bain mi-tiède, le quatrième de la journée.

Avec vitesse et précision, il le lave et le sort refaisant une fois de plus les bandages de blessures qui ne cicatrisent pas.

C'est à la troisième sonnerie qu'il comprend que quelque chose d'important est arrivé.

_Booth. Répond-il sans prendre le temps de regarder le nom de son interlocuteur.

_Booth c'est Sweets. La voix du jeune homme est tendue, apeurée, inquiète.

_Ils l'ont libéré !

Sa voix tremble complètement maintenant.

L'Agent ne comprend pas de suite, pourtant son estomac se tend, ses poings se ferment, son regard s'assombrit.

_Qui ont-ils libéré, Sweets.

_ Daniel Turner, Booth… Le père de William est libre…Ils… Ils ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de preuves, qu'il fallait le témoignage de William, il n'a pas le droit de quitter l'état mais…Il a votre adresse… Il a votre adresse Booth…

La suite va très vite. Il y a des coups à la porte, des coups de rage et de vengeance. Il y a la supplique de l'Agent qui demande à un enfant blessé de ne pas bouger, il y a un coup de feu qui fait voler en éclat une porte et il y a une arme vengeresse qui se pointe vers un homme désarmé, vers le protecteur. Et puis le petit corps meurtri qui tente de s'échapper, trop vite rattrapé par la méchanceté et la cruauté de l'Homme qui lui a donné la vie. L'arme oublie l'Agent pour s'abattre sur la joue du petit garçon qui atterrit contre la table basse. Il hurle, l'homme jubile ne se souvient plus de l'autre homme, aveuglé par sa haine et son pouvoir.

Booth le tacle, au loin il entend les sirènes, les oublie. L'arme du bourreau a été projetée dans sa chute, ils sont égaux ou presque. Turner sourit d'une rangée de dents jaunies puis rit quand le poing de l'Agent rencontre sa mâchoire, second coup, il rit plus fort et soudain les coups s'enchainent, ouvrant à chaque passage une plaie, cassant des os, Booth ne s'arrête pas, ne s'arrête plus, il ne voit que les larmes du petit garçon qu'il veut protéger, qu'il veut aimer, ce petit garçon qui ne dit plus rien. L'autre est silencieux assommé depuis longtemps, l'Agent veut vomir, continue de frapper, c'est une main pâle et tremblante qui l'arrête.

_Seeley…Stop.

Son prénom qu'elle murmure à un effet immédiat. Elle saisit ses mains ensanglantées, fait signe aux autorités de s'occuper de Turner, lui cherche l'amour dans ses yeux de glace, elle le lui donne. Il laisse échapper un sanglot, elle caresse ses larmes, soudain il se rue vers la cuisine, déverse son estomac dans l'évier. Son corps entier tremble. Puis un cri. Un cri horrible, un cri comme il ne veut plus jamais en entendre. Un cri et une prière.

_Papa, Papa, Papa, Papa…

Il se retourne, trouve la silhouette ensanglantée qu'il voulait protéger, il court vers l'appel, bouscule les gens qui tentent d'approcher le petit garçon. William le voit, ses bras sont déjà tendus vers lui, il le saisit, partage un regard avec la femme qu'il aime, elle comprend se dirige vers la salle de bain, lui vers sa – leur- chambre.

Le Silence prend place, tel l'œil de l'ouragan.

Quand elle entre, elle les trouve sur la chaise à bascule, Will habillé d'un Tee-shirt « FBI » bien trop grand, ses vêtements ensanglantés oubliés dans un coin de la chambre.

Elle ne dit rien, passe sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme qu'elle aime, lui sourit timidement.

_ Je crois qu'il y a des points qui se sont rouverts.

Elle acquiesce. Doucement se met à genoux devant les deux hommes qui maintenant sont sa vie.

Elle saisit la trousse de secours qu'elle a prise avec elle. L'ouvre, sort tout ce dont elle a besoin.

Ses yeux accrochent ceux de son meilleur ami, il lui sourit tristement dans un hochement de tête.

_Hey Will… Sa voix est douce, assurée. L'enfant la regarde.

_Il faut que je soigne tes blessures d'accord ?

Le garçonnet ne dit rien, ne bouge pas, puis doucement sa main libère le tee-shirt de Booth tandis qu'il de penche vers la jeune femme.

Elle sourit et le saisit avec amour, l'asseyant devant elle.

Ses gestes sont précis, efficaces et doux. Deux, trois fois l'enfant sursaute de douleur, elle s'excuse et dans un regard il lui dit que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il sait qu'elle est là pour l'aider.

Sa tâche terminée, elle laisse un baiser sur la joue indemne de l'angelot.

_Il faut que tu répares Booth. Murmure-t-il en saisissant les mains ensanglantées de l'Agent.

Elle sourit et avec la même douceur prend soin de son partenaire.

_Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Dit-elle en regardant ses deux patients, de nouveau serrés l'un contre l'autre.

_Camille et Sweets sont en train d'expliquer la situation à la Police Locale, Hacker et Caroline ne vont pas tarder.

Booth acquiesce, elle soupire.

_Il va y avoir un procès.

_Je sais.

_Tu penses qu'il va bien aller ? Demande-t-elle en regardant le petit garçon tremblant qui s'endort peu à peu contre le torse de l'Agent.

_Je ne sais pas Bones…Je ne sais pas.

La chaise à bascule grince, tandis qu'il berce doucement cet enfant qui vient, dans son cœur du moins, de devenir son fils.

Brennan laisse un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son partenaire.

_Je t'aime Seeley Booth.

_Je t'aime Bones.

Elle laisse sa main voguer dans la chevelure brune du petit garçon avant de se décider à laisser un baiser sur son front. Le petit garçon est surpris, pourtant quand la jeune femme se lève pour aller remettre un peu d'ordre dans le chaos, sa main d'enfant s'échoue sur sa joue de porcelaine.

_Merci Madame Bones.

Elle sourit et s'en va.

Le soleil s'est perdu sur la terre et Il n'a toujours pas bougé, berçant le petit être qui n'ose fermer les yeux, tout épuisé qu'il est.

Dans l'autre pièce il entend des gens s'affairer, il sent l'odeur des tortillas et des poivrons, écoute le rire mélodieux d'Angela et les réprimandes de Camille. Il goûte au bonheur sans pouvoir se délecter de sa saveur.

William gémit tout en s'enfouissant plus profondément contre sa poitrine.

_Il faut dormir Bonhomme. Dit l'agent sa main large passant dans le dos maigre du petit garçon.

_Il va revenir ?

_Non, Will, il ne va pas revenir. Plus jamais.

_Tu… Tu avais dit ça avant. Tu avais promis.

Il sent les larmes qui transpercent le tissu de son tee-shirt et il sent son cœur qui se brise –pardon- qui s'écrase.

_Je sais, Bonhomme, je sais… Mais de mauvaises personnes l'ont laissé partir, je suis désolé, mon cœur tellement désolé.

Il respire le parfum enfantin de ce petit garçon qu'il aime tant.

William se redresse un instant, regarde dans les yeux de cet homme qui l'aime et qu'il aime. Avec une naïveté enfantine, il saisit une de ses mains blessées, l'examine avant de glisser ses petits doigts aux travers de ceux grands et forts de l'Agent.

Sa tête reprend sa place tout contre le cœur de Booth.

_Je veux bien que tu sois mon Papa et je veux bien que tu veux que je sois ton petit garçon, pour très longtemps dans l'infini.

L'Agent rit et dans un simple murmure offre son plus sincère.

_Merci.

L'angelot sourit et doucement ferme les yeux.

A suivre.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : White Flag.

Il y a le bruit d'une porte qui claque, il y a un regard entre deux êtres qui s'aiment et il y a les pas pressés et peureux d'un enfant qui s'enfuit. Il y a le chaos.

En un seconde ils se partagent le drame, il s'échappe vers les sanglots, elle rejoint la colère enfantine.

Elle le trouve sur la terrasse, dévasté par sa colère d'enfant, la table est retournée, quelques chaises aussi, il frappe contre une marche, une fois, une deuxième, saisit un caillou abandonné le lance avec force dans l'espace fleuri qui s'étale dans le lointain.

_Parker…

Sa voix est douce, sans colère.

Il ne la regarde pas, son poing s'abat contre la table renversée, son pied aussi, il attrape un autre caillou, elle retient sa main.

_Hey…

_Je ne veux pas te parler Bones, je… je ne veux pas être ici, jamais, je ne veux plus jamais être ici…

Brennan ne dit rien, regarde la colère se dessiner dans les prunelles brunes de ce petit garçon qu'elle aime, puis la colère s'estompe et ne reste que la peur.

_Pourquoi veux-tu tellement partir ? Demande-t-elle sa main saisissant le caillou qu'elle lance gentiment un peu plus loin.

_Parce que…

Il s'arrête, baisse les yeux dans l'espoir de retenir les larmes qui y perlent.

_Parce que je ne fais pas partie de cette vie. C'est un murmure, ponctué d'une larme.

Brennan s'accroupit en face de Parker, avec douceur sa main efface le tracé salé qui tache la joue encore potelée.

_De quelle vie parles-tu Parker ?

Ses yeux restent à terre. Il renifle.

_De la vie que vous avez ici. Parce que maintenant tu es avec Papa et vous êtes heureux et vous avez William et vous allez toujours être heureux, et moi je vais devoir repartir avec Maman à la fin du week-end et maintenant qu'il y a William, je ne vais pas manquer à Papa et alors vous m'oublierez.

Elle voudrait sourire à ses mots d'enfants. Se retient, prend le garçonnet dans ses bras, le serre fort.

_Parker Booth, elle murmure, je peux te jurer qu'il n'y a personne sur cette Terre qui rend ton père plus fier et plus heureux que toi, et tu sais que je ne mens pas.

Leurs yeux se rencontrent, Parker y lit la vérité, il soupire.

_Mais peut-être que si William rentrait dans sa maison on serait vraiment heureux. Parce que je t'aime Bones et je sais que Papa t'aime et alors on pourrait faire plein de choses durant les week-ends, juste tous les trois, juste comme avant… avant que vous partiez, avant Hannah, avant William.

Brennan sourit doucement en passant une main dans la chevelure blonde du garçonnet.

_Je t'aime aussi Parker. Et j'aime ton père…j'aime William aussi et il…il ne peut pas rentrer chez lui.

_Pourquoi ?

C'est à la jeune femme de soupirer.

_C'est compliqué…Que dirais-tu de laisser ton papa te raconter cette histoire.

L'enfant hoche timidement la tête.

_Et tu sais quoi ? Demande-t-elle pleine d'enthousiasme.

_Non ?

_On devrait aussi voir avec lui si on peut trouver un arrangement avec ta maman pour que tu puisses passer plus de temps avec nous…

_Vraiment ?

_Vraiment… Rit-elle, en laissant un baiser sur le front du petit garçon.

Tous deux ont un sourire peint sur les lèvres quand il retrouve la douceur du salon, seulement cet instant ne dure pas, vite happé par le tambourinement d'un père qui supplie la peur de son enfant.

_Will, ouvre la porte…

Il essaie de ne pas crier, de pas s'affoler, de ne pas paniquer. Mais voilà dix minutes que le petit garçon s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain, sans un mot avec quelques sanglots et soudain le silence. Plus rien. Seulement la peur qui s'immisce dans l'espace abandonné de tous bruits et de tout espoir.

Il entend les pas derrière lui et regarde les deux silhouettes incertaines qui s'approchent. Il voit les larmes séchées sur le joues de son fils, lui sourit doucement, le rassure, comme il ne peut rassurer l'autre enfant qui s'est emprisonné dans sa peur.

Brennan plonge ses yeux dans les siens, lui demande silencieusement si tout va bien, comprend que non, lit la peur et le désarroi.

Une minute passe, ils se comprennent. Booth sort la porte de ses gonds.

Le petit garçon, hurle, comma avant, quand il ne savait pas sourire, quand il n'avait pour berceuse que des cris et des hurlements. Il hurle, perdu dans un océan d'eau gelée dans laquelle il s'immerge de nouveau, seulement cette fois des bras forts le rattrapent, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte chaleureuse et tremblante.

Pourtant il ne se relaxe pas, il ne se relaxe plus, on lui avait promis qu'il n'y aurait plus de coups mais Dan est revenu, on lui avait promis que Parker ne serait pas Cory mais il a crié, il a claqué des portes et a frappé dans des objets, alors maintenant il ne sait plus quoi croire. Qui croire.

Il se débat, il frappe cet homme qui avait promis, celui qui a menti. Il ne veut plus être là, pendant une seconde il espère retrouver la sécurité de son placard poussiéreux, sans avenir et sans promesse.

Il n'arrive plus à respirer, son corps est trop froid, sa poitrine lui fait trop mal, il pleure, tousse, ses yeux se brouillent de fatigue et de larmes, ses respirations sont de plus en plus courtes, l'espoir le quitte, il n'y a pas de monde meilleur pour lui, rien, c'est tout ce qui lui est offert, un grand rien.

Et puis des mots. Beaucoup de mots. Des mots auxquels il ne s'attend pas.

_Je suis désolé William, je … je suis désolé, je ne le referai plus, je te le promets… je promets William, je ne le ferais plus…promesse pour la vie…

William le regarde, sa respiration rapide et sifflante, il regarde cet enfant qui étrangement semble lui aussi chercher sa place dans le schéma singulier que représente ce quatuor. Il voit les larmes qui coulent sur les joues pâles du garçonnet aux boucles blondes, il voit ses mains tremblantes qui n'osent toucher les siennes froides, il voit la peur, la même que la sienne, celle de n'appartenir nulle part.

Et soudain les promesses ne semblent plus si rompues. Parce que les bras qui le serrent ne sont pas ceux de Dan et que le visage qui le supplie montre plus de tristesse et d'amour que celui de Cory n'en a jamais montré.

Soudain le bonheur revient.

Il se laisse aller dans les bras de Booth, qui le serre contre sa poitrine, ses yeux ne quittent pas ceux de Parker, ce dernier ne bouge pas, peureux et coupable, il attend sa réprimande.

Elle ne vient pas, il y a seulement cette main, petite et froide qui se pose sur la sienne, il tourne sa paume, et l'engouffre dans sa chaleur…Promesse pour la vie.

La pluie tambourine doucement sur les fenêtres, enveloppant de sa mélancolie les quatre silhouettes perdues sous des édredons, ils ne bougent pas, restent simplement là, à partager cet instant intemporel où personne ne peut les atteindre, les yeux des enfants sont lourds, ceux des adultes plein de pensées.

Il a fallu rassurer, dire que tout irait bien, qu'il n'y aurait plus de cris pour rien, plus de colère, plus de placards.

Il a fallu expliquer, apprendre à l'innocence que certaines personnes sont méchantes et qu'elles ne souhaitent qu'une chose, faire du mal aux plus jolies choses, que le père de William était une de ces personnes.

Il a fallu aimer et elle était là. Elle s'est accroupie dans cette salle de bain en chaos et a enfermé dans sa tendresse un petit garçon blond qui n'est pas le sien et qui pourtant possède son cœur. Elle l'a bercé dans ses bras tandis que sa main se posait sur la joue humide de cet autre enfant aux mille démons et que ses lèvres laissaient une caresse sur la bouche de son amant démuni.

Elle était là. Elle l'est encore. Et alors que la pluie s'abat plus fort, que les enfants s'endorment plus profondément en se serrant contre les corps de leurs protecteurs, alors que le Monde continue sa ronde incessante, Seeley Booth laisse ses doigts s'entremêler à ceux de la femme qu'il aime, scellant les premières promesses d'un nouveau monde.

A suivre.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : The Greatest

Ce sont des éclats de rires chuchotés qui la réveillent. Elle sourit. N'ouvre pas les yeux, profite du bonheur, espère qu'il va durer Elle laisse sa tête se perdre sur l'oreiller de l'homme qu'elle aime, inspirant son parfum, se perdant dans les dernières traces de chaleur que sa présence a laissé.

Elle est surprise. Surprise de ne ressentir aucune peur, aucun besoin de fuite, rien. Elle attend seulement le moment où elle pourra de nouveau s'enfermer dans ses bras.

Les rires reprennent, essayant inutilement de rester silencieux. Elle s'étire, défroisse doucement le Tee-Shirt trop grand qu'elle a emprunté à l'Agent. Elle sourit. Rit de ce romantisme qu'elle découvre et qu'elle aime.

Elle se perd contre le chambranle de la cuisine, regarde la troupe préparer ce qu'elle espère être un petit déjeuner.

La moitié du sol est recouverte de farine et de sucre, que les cuisiniers amateurs se lancent avec enthousiasme et sans se soucier du carnage qu'ils sont en train de créer. Parker, dont le visage plein de farine ne laisse apparaitre que ses yeux bruns, s'amuse à saupoudrer la chevelure de son père de sucre glace, tandis que William, assis sur le comptoir, agrémente son large sourire de morceaux de cookie tous chauds. Soudain Booth l'attrape, recevant du petit garçon un cri de joie, il le place devant lui tandis que Parker se prépare à envoyer de nouvelles munitions vers l'Agent.

_C'est de la triche, Pa, on avait dit pas de bouclier humain.

Il boude ou presque, William rit, un son nouveau, presque timide, magnifique. L'agent le pose à terre, en une seconde attrape son fils et l'engouffre dans une bataille de chatouille.

Le bonheur l'a fait rire, elle est démasquée.

Les trois « garçons » arrêtent leur tumulte, leurs yeux se posant sur la silhouette de la jeune femme, leurs sourires s'agrandissent. Le plus vieux abandonne ses compagnons de jeux, pour la prendre dans ses bras, laissant quelques traces de farine sur le joues de son amante.

_Booth…

Elle essaie d'être indignée, ne parvient qu'à l'embrasser, ce sont des coups frappés à la porte qui les séparent.

Un instant la pièce s'emplit de tension, Parker laisse la farine s'échapper de sa main, William court vers Booth et Brennan s'approche de la porte les sourcils froncés. Pourtant quand elle ouvre la porte ce sont les sourires d'une Angela rayonnante et d'un Jack incertain qui lui répondent.

_Hey Sweetie, bon dimanche matin !

Brennan sourit en prenant son amie dans les bras.

_Hey Ange. Elle se tourne vers l'entomologiste et lui offre une étreinte.

_Jack…

_Docteur B.

_Entrez, les garçons étaient en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, enfin je crois.

L'artiste trouve son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, un instant reste interdite devant la scène qui lui est offerte, avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Okay Bren, je croyais que ma vie avec un paranoïaque de la conspiration et un père baroudeur était assez aventureuse mais je crois que là, tu viens de me surpasser de très loin.

Il y a un nouveau silence, puis.

_ Crois-moi Ange c'est un sacrifice de tous les jours…

Elle ne voit pas la farine qui lui tombe sur le visage. Eclats de rires.

Assis sous la véranda Booth sourit en regardant les deux garçonnets s'apprivoiser autour d'un ballon de football américain. La vie devient belle. Il tourne la tête quand il aperçoit Jack Hodgins prendre place à ses côtés, l'air soucieux.

_Hey… Il tente.

Le scientifique ne répond rien, ses yeux fixés sur les deux enfants. Et soudain.

_Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire un bon père.

L'Agent reste interdit un instant, les sourcils froncés, il observe cet homme qu'il pense être son ami. Il ouvre la bouche dans l'espoir de lui offrir un quelconque réconfort mais Jack poursuit.

_Je veux dire les seules choses que mon père ait jamais partagé avec moi se sont ses actions en bourses et la seule chose dans laquelle j'excelle consiste la plupart du temps à fouiller tout ce que les autres détestent. Et…

_Et pourtant tu as une femme qui t'adore, des amis qui t'aiment et un métier qui permet à des personnes de trouver la paix et la vérité.

Les deux hommes se regardent, l'un comme l'autre surpris par les mots de l'Agent et par le tutoiement qui est venu naturellement.

Du coin de l'œil Booth voit quelque chose qui le fait sourire, ses yeux trouvent ceux de Hodgins, son sourire s'agrandit.

_Tu veux une preuve scientifique ? Demande-t-il en voyant les sourcils froncés de Jack.

Ce dernier hoche seulement la tête, attendant presque impatient, l'argumentation de son ami. Mais elle ne vient pas, à sa place des petits pas timides se font entendre, Hodgins regarde les yeux de l'Agent s'emplir de fierté, d'amour et d'une touche d'inquiétude, avant de se tourner vers le petit garçon au regard plein de questions.

_Hey Bonhomme que se passe t-il ? Demande Booth au garçonnet.

William s'avance vers l'Agent ses mains fermées, il se place entre les jambes de son protecteur mais ses yeux sont sur le scientifique.

Jack observe ce petit être fragile et innocent qui a traversé l'Enfer et qui se tient devant lui enthousiaste et effrayé.

_ 'Cinelle… Lâche William dans un sourire murmuré, ses mains d'enfant toujours fermées se tendant vers Jack.

Un instant le scientifique ne comprend pas, puis ses lèvres s'étirent et avec une douceur qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas, ses mains d'adultes enveloppent celles potelées du petit garçon. Ce dernier laisse son sourire s'agrandir en déposant son trésor au creux de la paume de Hodgins.

Booth sourit à l'échange, se laissant aller sur sa chaise il laisse la conversation se faire sans lui

Jack ouvre doucement sa main la laissant à hauteur du petit garçon.

_ C'est une très belle Coccinelle, Will…

Le garçonnet sourit, s'échappant lentement de son cocoon protecteur et s'avançant vers Hodgins, ses mains prenant appui sur les genoux du scientifique, ses yeux regardant l'insecte se balader sur les lignes de vie, de chance et d'argent.

_C'est un coléoptère, et les points qui sont sur son dos indiquent à quelle famille de coccinelle elle appartient. Mais souvent les gens pensent qu'ils indiquent son âge…

Il y a un silence et puis.

_Alors elle a sept ans. Explique William ses doigts indiquant le nombre de points se trouvant sur le dos de la coccinelle.

Hodgins rit, William aussi.

Puis l'entomologiste regarde l'Agent son regard sincère et heureux. Booth hoche la tête en souriant puis s'approchant de Jack, lui murmure.

_Si tu veux plus de preuves, je suis certain qu'une ou deux soirées de baby-sitting pourrait compter comme une expérimentation…

Rires.

A suivre.


	13. Chapter 13

**NDA: Voici une suite rapide. Merci à vous tous pour vos magnifiques review! A tou vite et belle lecture. Mow**

**Chapitre 13 : For The Moment.**

Elle regarde sa meilleure amie, un sourire sur les lèvres, la fierté dans les yeux. La voilà qui fait partie d'une famille, une nouvelle famille qui vient compléter celle qu'ils s'étaient faite, eux, Jack, Cam, Booth, Zack, Sweets, Brennan et Elle. Eux dont les familles n'avaient pas été « assez ». Assez présente, assez aimante, assez solide… Eux qui s'étaient trouvés pour former cet amas étrange et complexe d'amour et de confiance.

Elle soupire, heureuse d'en faire partie, heureuse aussi que le petit être qui grandit en elle en fasse partie. Elle sourit encore en pensant à l'ironie exquise de la situation, eux qui dissèquent la mort incarnent aujourd'hui au plus profond d'eux-mêmes la vie.

Elle attrape la main de l'anthropologue essayant de ramener son attention à elle, plutôt qu'à l'homme qui lit une histoire sous le porche, deux petits garçons blottis contre la poitrine.

_Bren ?...

_Hmmm. Répond Temperance ses pensées encore sur son partenaire.

_Sweetie, crois moi je sais à quel point un homme prenant soin d'enfants peut-être sexy, mais j'ai une question importante à te poser et je t'assure que Booth sera encore là quand j'aurais fini de te la poser.

Sa meilleure amie sourit en rougissant un peu, avant de lui faire face entièrement. Ses yeux prêts à écouter tout ce que l'artiste a à lui dire.

Angela soupire, surprise d'être nerveuse.

_Alors voilà… Bren… Je sais qu'elles sont tes opinions sur la religion, mais, Jack et moi serions vraiment ravis si tu acceptais d'être la marraine de ce petit bout de chou. Explique l'artiste, en posant ses mains sur son abdomen.

Au début Brennan ne dit rien, regardant simplement sa meilleure amie avec des yeux ronds s'emplissant peu à peu de larmes. Puis dans un élan soudain, elle la prend dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle.

_En tant que ta sœur, bien que non biologique, ce serait pour moi un honneur !

Elles rient ensemble au travers de leurs larmes de bonheur.

La maison est de nouveau calme.

Rebecca est venue récupérer Parker avec la promesse de réfléchir à un arrangement pour que le petit garçon puisse passer plus de temps avec son père et cette famille en construction. Elle est partie avec un clin d'œil pour Booth comme pour lui dire que cette fois ci était la bonne, que ce petit garçon au passé terrifiant et cette jeune femme prête à croire en l'amour étaient son « moment », son avenir. La seule réponse qu'il lui a donnée a été un sourire sincère.

Et les voilà désormais blottis contre le canapé, un plaid en laine sur eux, un vieux film qu'ils ne regardent pas en train de se jouer sur leur écran géant, ils sont bien, ils profitent. William est au lit et pour le moment ni cauchemars, ni crise ne sont venus perturbés sont sommeil enfantin.

Brennan attrape la main de son partenaire jouant un instant avec ses doigts, avant de poser la question qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà.

_Quand vas-tu revenir au travail ?

_Ahh Bones, je te manque tant que ça, il faut que tu m'aies au travail et à la maison ! Il rit, elle le tape de son poing sur l'épaule.

_Booth… Elle insiste sérieuse.

Il soupire.

_Je ne sais pas Temperance. Je… Quand tout sera fini avec William, je pense. Je veux dire quand le procès sera terminé, quand les papiers d'adoption seront signés et surtout quand je serais certain qu'il va bien.

Sa partenaire ne dit rien, continuant simplement de s'amuser avec les doigts de l'Agent, traçant doucement les lignes de sa main. Booth ne dit rien, s'enfonçant simplement un peu plus dans le canapé et la serrant contre lui.

_Angela et Jack ont l'air heureux… Lâche-t-elle simplement au bout de quelques minutes.

L'Agent fronce les sourcils essayant de suivre le raisonnement qui se déroule dans la tête de son amante.

_ Evidemment qu'ils le sont, ils vont avoir un bébé.

_Et c'est une bonne chose ?... Questionne la scientifique incertaine.

_La meilleure… Bones qu'est ce qu'il y a ?... Est – ce…

_Voulais-tu un enfant avec Hannah ?

Le silence qui suit est étouffant, se faisant écho de ce prénom qu'ils essaient d'oublier.

_Non.

Sa réponse n'a pas la couleur du doute. Elle est sincère.

_Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants…

_Et parce que je ne l'aimais pas comme…

Il s'arrête, troublé par cet interrogatoire.

_Je ne l'aimais pas comme je t'aime toi. Finit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains pour délivrer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Temperance soupire sous la caresse ses yeux étrangement brillants de larmes retenues.

_Booth… Seeley… Je voudrais que l'on ait un bébé.

Avant que l'agent ne puisse répondre un bruit de verre se fait entendre suivit de pleurs d'enfant.

Une seconde ils se regardent inquiets, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de William. Là perdu sur la moquette, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tenant dans ses mains un cadre de verre cassé, le petit garçon laisse couler ses larmes et hurle ses sanglots. Avec douceur comme il en a prit l'habitude, Booth s'avance vers le garçonnet, s'agenouillant à ses côtés, il laisse sa main voguer dans les cheveux bruns du petit ange.

_Hey bonhomme, tu veux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Sa voix est calme, son cœur lui bat la chamade.

William ne dit rien, serrant plus fort le cadre entre ses mains, il laisse le verre cassé s'enfoncer dans sa chair d'enfant.

_Hey, hey Will doucement… Cri l'agent tentant d'attraper le cadre brisé.

Mais l'enfant ne le laisse pas, au contraire une de ses mains forme un poing autour de l'objet, tandis que la seconde lance de toute sa force, sa colère enfantine contre le visage de l'Agent.

Le coup ne laisse rien d'autre qu'une marque ensanglantée du sang de l'enfant sur la joue de Booth.

_STOP ! Crie l'Agent.

William se tend, mais ses yeux sont maintenant dans ceux de son protecteur.

_ Parles-moi William, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me parles pas… Juste… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

C'est une supplique.

_ Je veux pas partir ! Je t'ai dit que je serais plus malade, et j'ai essayé, je jure j'ai essayé mais j'avais mal comme très très mal, et je voulais te voir et vous avez dit que vous prendrez un autre enfant. Mais je jure que j'ai essayé d'être bien comme Park' et comme les autres. JE VEUX PAS PARTIR !

Booth regarde une seconde sa partenaire dont les mains tremblent, silencieusement il lui dit que tout va bien aller, elle hoche la tête, sourit, essaie du moins. Son partenaire soupire en s'asseyant en tailleur.

_Tu ne vas pas partir, en tous cas pas avant que tu aies dix huit ans ce qui est dans très, très longtemps. Bones et moi nous t'aimons, aussi fort que nous aimons Parker et aussi fort que nous aimerons un autre enfant quand le moment sera venu. Tu es notre petit garçon et celui de personne d'autre et nous t'aimerons jusqu'à la fin des temps, qu'importe que tu sois malade ou que tu fasses des cauchemars. Nous t'aimerons toujours.

Une armée d'anges passe au dessus du chaos d'émotions, avant que lentement William se lève et se place devant son père, tendant le cadre ébréché de ses mains coupées. L'Agent le saisit découvrant alors la photographie à laquelle s'accrochait son petit garçon.

Le cliché avait été pris lors de leur aménagement dans la maison, alors que Bones, William et lui se trouvaient sur la balancelle sous le porche admirant la lumière de la fin du jour. Quand William avait vu la photographie il avait voulu la mettre sur le mur de sa chambre, où elle appartenait en temps normal.

Booth regarde William et lui offre un doux sourire, avant de retourner le cadre et d'en sortir la photo.

_Ce sera toujours comme ça.

Sourire timide.

_ Maintenant Champion, laissons notre infirmière en chef, prendre soin de cette main et nous essaierons ensuite de trouver un nouveau cadre pour cette photo…

L'enfant hoche la tête, avant de se laisser engloutir par les bras un peu tremblants de l'Agent.

Sa petite tête brune vient se perdre dans son refuge favori, au creux de l'épaule de son père et alors que tous deux passent le chambranle de la porte, une main douce les arrête avant que les lèvres de Brennan ne laissent un baiser sur la tempe chaude de William et qu'elle lui murmure.

_Tu es tout ce qu'une maman pourrait rêver de mieux et plus encore.

Soupirs d'amour.

Leur réveil vient juste d'annoncer sept heures quand de grands coups sont frappés à la porte. En une seconde Booth est sur ses pieds, son arme dans les mains.

Il regarde Brennan qui tient dans ses bras un William curieux.

_Vous ne bougez pas…

Temperance ouvre la bouche pour protester.

_Bones…

Il ne dit rien de plus son regard insistant seulement sur le petit garçon. Sa partenaire souffle mais acquiesce, le laissant seul aller à la rencontre d'un visiteur qui semble impatient.

L'Agent regarde au travers du judas et soupire de soulagement et d'énervement quand il aperçoit la silhouette qui se trouve derrière la porte.

Avec plus de force que nécessaire, il ouvre l'entrée dans un geste impatient et réprobateur.

_ Jared sais-tu seulement quelle heure il est !

_ Seeley…

_ Et où-est Padme ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

_ Seeley…

_ Padme va bien ? Tu vas bien, tu n'as pas recommencé à boire ?

_SEELEY !

_QUOI !

_ Joseph est en ville !... Papa est en ville!

_A suivre._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: Say It Ain't So Joe.

Elle attend une minute, peut être deux. Dans ses bras le petit garçon ne bouge pas, comme elle, il essaie de comprendre ce que disent les voix. Sont-elles amies ou ennemies ?

Elle soupire puis lui sourit, elle passe une main douce dans ses cheveux bruns, dans un geste similaire à celui de Booth. Will sourit, un peu, pas encore entièrement rassuré. Elle le voit, laisse un baiser sur le front chaud de l'angelot.

_ Pas d'inquiétude, c'est simplement le frère de Booth, Jared. Son sourire s'agrandit, William se perd dans la chaleur de son cou, alors que tous les deux font leur chemin vers le salon où les premiers rayons de soleil apparaissent timidement.

Les deux hommes, trop occupés par leur conversation animée, ne voient pas tout de suite les nouveaux arrivants, c'est Jared qui du coin de l'œil aperçoit le duo singulier.

_WOW !... Fait-il soudain, en voyant apparaitre une Temperance Brennan, en nuisette de satin, tenant dans ses bras un petit garçon aux yeux de glace et à la chevelure brune. Un petit garçon qui étrangement pourrait très bien être le mélange parfait des deux partenaires s'il n'était pas âgé de presque six ans.

Brennan sourit simplement à Jared en s'approchant de Booth, quand elle arrive à sa hauteur, elle laisse un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres tandis que William s'engouffre dans l'étreinte chaude de son protecteur, respirant son parfum s'imprégnant de sa force et de sa chaleur.

_ Wow… Wow…

_ Tu te répètes Jared. Lance simplement Brennan en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Le plus jeune des Booth rit sans humour.

_ Merci Tempe, mais je veux dire…vous…enfin…je le savais …mais … Wow…

Cette fois Seeley rit d'un vrai rire.

_ Looser, hein… Murmure l'agent à son frère, les sourcils levés, comme pour le défier. L'autre ne dit rien, sourit tristement, honteux peut-être encore d'avoir sali la personnalité de son frère dans un vain espoir de conquérir la belle anthropologue.

_ Alors c'est officiel, vous deux…

Les partenaires hochent la tête, partageant un même sourire, un même bonheur.

_ Et bien il était temps.

Quelques rires timides.

_ Et ce petit homme qui est-il. Demande Jared, en s'avançant dans son fauteuil, offrant un clin d'œil rassurant à William.

L'enfant l'observe un instant, regarde ses yeux rieurs aux rides douloureuses et passées, son sourire qui copie celui de Booth, ses mains grandes et chaudes. Puis finalement se décide à l'aimer.

_ Je suis William. Dit-il d'un ton direct, sa tête toujours posée contre la poitrine de l'Agent.

_ Et maintenant dans bientôt de temps, Booth sera mon Papa, et peut-être même Bones ma Maman.

Jared laisse ses yeux voguer sur le couple qui regarde plein d'amour et de fierté ce petit ange brun. Puis il se penche vers William et dans un murmure qui n'en est pas un.

_ Alors je crois que tu es un petit garçon chanceux.

Ils partagent cette vérité dans un sourire.

La seconde d'après, les visages redeviennent sérieux. Booth explique silencieusement à son frère qu'il lui racontera l'histoire de William plus tard, quand enfin la vie arrêtera de leur jeter des obstacles de la taille du Kilimandjaro au travers de leurs routes.

Jared hoche la tête comprenant les priorités de son ainé.

_ Jos… Notre père est à Washington. Explique rapidement Booth à sa partenaire.

Les yeux de cette dernière s'écarquillent sous l'aveu.

_ Depuis quand ?

_ Quelques jours tout au plus. Confie Jared.

_ Tu en es certain ? Demande Brennan.

L'ancien officier ne dit rien pendant une seconde, ses yeux bruns s'assombrissent puis se posent sur le regard noir de son frère. S'excusant presque, il relève son tee-shirt juste à hauteur de ses côtes, laissant apparaitre un bleu presque noir.

_ J'en suis sûr. Affirme-t-il les dents serrées.

En voyant la marque, le corps entier de Booth se tend, ses ongles s'incrustant dans la paume de sa main.

_ Toujours là où ça ne se voit pas… Murmure l'Agent, ses yeux désolés restant sur son petit frère. L'autre hoche simplement la tête.

Brennan se lève, s'avançant vers Jared, elle soulève de nouveau son tee-shirt, et palpe l'ensemble de ses côtes.

_ Il n'y en a pas de cassées, peut-être une ou deux de fêlées.

Les deux hommes hochent la tête, leurs mâchoires tendues.

_ Comment a-t-il pu t'avoir ? Demande Booth incrédule.

Jared soupire se passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure courte, en colère contre lui-même et contre son père il répond.

_ Je ne sais pas Seel, je veux dire un instant il est dans mon salon, en train de me demander pourquoi je ne donne jamais de nouvelles, qu'est ce que je fais dans la vie, est-ce que j'ai des nouvelles de toi, de Pops, de… d'Elle… Et la seconde d'après je suis par terre, en train d'essayer d'échapper à des coups de cane. Il est toujours aussi rapide, toujours aussi fort…

Booth ne dit rien. Serre juste un peu plus fort le petit garçon silencieux contre sa poitrine.

_ Mais tu sais ce qui est le plus effrayant… Le plus effrayant c'est qu'il ne sentait même pas l'alcool. Pas de Jack Daniels dans son haleine ou de Jet sur ses vêtements rien, simplement le même aftershave, la même laque et la même lessive. Juste lui et sa colère.

Un silence, encore et puis.

_ Que lui as-tu dis ? Demande l'Agent.

_ A propos de quoi.

_ De Pops, de Moi, d'El… De Maman.

_ Rien… Et puis Pops ne risque rien sans compter que je n'ai strictement aucune idée d'où peut se trouver Maman et tu…

_ Je quoi, Jared ? Questionne l'Agent, les sourcils froncés.

_ Tu n'as pas peur de lui… Il ne peut plus rien te faire. Il ne pouvait déjà rien te faire quand on était enfant, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que…

Il ne peut finir sa phrase, Booth est debout, il dépose William dans les bras de Brennan avant de s'avancer vers son frère.

_Rien me faire… Rien me faire. Parce que se faire casser le bras à la batte de Baseball ce n'est rien, avoir l'arcade explosée contre un coin de table ce n'est rien, les doigts écrasés par des boots militaires, le tibia fracturé par un club de golf…

Sa voix devient forte, Will s'agite, il le voit, se calme.

_ Que lui as-tu dit Jared ? Tu lui as-dit où j'étais ? Tu lui as parlé de cette maison ?...

Ils sont face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Un moment ceux de Jared se posent sur Temperance et William avant de revenir dans les océans de colère de l'agent.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu ne serais pas seul…je croyais que cette maison c'était juste toi, je ne savais pas Seel… Je…

Il ne continue pas, il ne sait pas quoi dire.

_ Tu fais chier ! Est tout ce que répond Booth.

C'est un cri. Brennan sursaute, des larmes s'écoulent silencieusement des yeux de William et soudain il y a des coups à la porte.

Il y a ce sentiment étrange au creux de son estomac, le même que vingt ans plus tôt, quand il entendait la portière de la vieille Cadillac claquer et que sa mère n'avait pas encore terminé le repas. Ce sentiment qui lui tord le ventre et lui dit de protéger les gens qu'il aime. Booth partage un regard avec Brennan dont les yeux bleus ne montrent aucune peur, seulement de l'amour et de la confiance. Elle réajuste le petit garçon sur sa hanche, le serre contre elle, embrasse sa joue.

L'agent s'avance vers la porte, dans un soupir l'ouvre, trouve ce qu'il pensait, son passé.

L'Homme est beau, droit, grand, fort, des yeux châtaigne que l'on pourrait penser plein de tendresse si l'on ne remarquait pas les poings serrés, les muscles tendus et la bouche crispée.

Le père et le fils se toisent, Booth est juste un peu plus grand, pourtant ce fait ne semble pas lui donner plus confiance et dans toute sa posture, Brennan peut lire la peur. La rage aussi.

_ Joseph… Lâche-t-il au bout d'un trop silence.

_ Seeley, fils, c'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton vieux père, sans une étreinte.

Sa voix est la même, seulement un peu plus rouillée, mais les tonalités doucereuses, les mots presque murmurés sont là, ancrés dans ce réel qui vient se calquer à ses cauchemars.

_ Il n'y a jamais eu d'étreinte entre nous, Joseph.

Le père rit, d'un rire fort et horrible.

_ Tu vas me laisser entrer Seeley ?

C'est une question qui n'en est pas une, presque un ordre.

_ Non.

Une fois encore leurs regards se tiennent.

_ Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici Joseph ? Ils ont fermé tous les bars du trou à rats où tu vis ?

Son père ne dit rien, pas tout de suite, ses yeux ont trouvé les silhouettes de Bones et William.

_ NE LES REGARDE PAS ! Hurle Booth, surprenant les quatre autres. Ne pose même pas un instant tes yeux sur eux, ils sont innocents et purs et… et tu ne mérites rien de ce qu'ils pourraient te donner.

_Booth… C'est un murmure prononcé par Brennan. Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de lui parler, comme pour Max…

Booth rigole sans joie, se tourne vers celle qu'il aime.

_ Bones ça na rien à voir avec Max. Max n'a fait que te protéger, alors que Lui… Lui est tout le contraire de Max !

Il se retourne vers son père.

_ Que veux-tu Joseph ? Sa voix est froide, ses dents grincent.

Son père le regarde.

_ J'ai besoin de deux mille dollars.

Booth soupire, puis frappe, paume ouverte, contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée.

_ Tu ne les auras pas ici.

Joseph ouvre la bouche pour argumenter quand de son œil gauche il aperçoit Jared, un sourire en coin.

_ Espèce de petit bâtard… Sa voix est dangereuse, Booth et Jared connaissent cette voix par cœur.

_ Alors tu es venu rapporter espèce de fils de…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Booth a une main sur sa poitrine, le regard noir.

_ Tu ne veux pas faire ça Joseph.

_ Toi non plus Seeley… Il me faut deux mille dollars, je les dois à des gens hauts placés, des gens puissants et dangereux… Tu dois savoir ce que ça fait, toi, de devoir de l'argent que l'on n'a pas… Hein Fils ?...

Ses yeux sont encore une fois sur Brennan.

_ Alors elle aussi, tu l'as mise enceinte. L'as-tu mariée au moins, cette fois ? Où vas-tu simplement lui prendre son argent, puis la laisser avec le gosse ? Est-il de toi, ce bâtard, il a l'air bien faible pour survivre, un peu comme Jared… Trop pleurnichard, trop fragile…

_ J'AVAIS CINQ ANS JOSEPH, CINQ ANS. Hurle Jared en s'approchant de son père.

_ UNE MAUVIETTE ! UN BON A RIEN, J'AURAIS DÛ TE TUER DES LE JOUR DE TA NAISSANCE !

C'est le poing de son plus jeune fils qui le fait taire. Sa tête part un instant sur le côté, mais quand il regarde de nouveau l'ancien officier, la haine qui nait dans ses yeux n'a pas d'égale. Il crache du sang, une dent aussi, et sourit, d'un sourire malade. Il ne semble même pas avoir mal, alors que la main de Jared prend déjà une couleur bleue.

Le reste est un lointain passé.

En moins d'une seconde Jared est contre le chambranle, la respiration coupée, les mains de son père encerclant sa gorge. Une deuxième seconde et un poing s'abat sur son visage, ouvrant son arcade. A la troisième il est libre.

Booth envoie son premier coup de pied dans les côtes de son père, puis il abat son poing juste sous l'œil gauche, le père réplique, connait les endroits qui font mal, les blessures mal cicatrisées. L'Agent entend les cris de Brennan, les pleurs de William, mais il est trop tard, il ne peut s'arrêter, perdu dans un flashback. Les coups s'enchainent, le goût de cuivre du sang empli sa bouche, du coin de l'œil il voit celle qui l'aime, une dixième de seconde d'inattention, quand il revient dans la bataille il est déjà trop tard. Un pied dans les côtes, un poing sur le visage, le coin saillant des escaliers, sa chute.

Noir.

A suivre.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Brand New Day.

Sa tête est lourde. En y repensant son corps entier semble être emprisonné dans du béton, il n'aime pas cette sensation, pourtant elle ne lui est pas étrangère et alors qu'il reprend peu à peu conscience, un mot résonne à ses oreilles. Hôpital.

Ses sens s'éveillent doucement.

D'abord l'odorat, et cette odeur horrible de désinfectants et d'antibiotiques, à laquelle vient, par miracle, s'ajouter celle douce et légère de celle qui l'aime. Il voudrait sourire mais le brouillard qui l'entoure encore ne lui permet pas.

Le toucher ensuite, il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour comprendre que son bras gauche est de nouveau immobilisé par un plâtre, le même dont il s'était débarrassé juste une semaine plus tôt. Soupir.

Pour ce qui est de l'ouïe, il ne distingue que le bruit du moniteur qui surveille les battements de son cœur et sa tension, rien d'autre.

Seulement le silence.

Il en est à peu près pareil pour le goût. La saveur métallique du sang a laissé place à un grand rien, si ce n'est une gorge sèche.

La vue enfin, doucement il tente d'ouvrir ses paupières si lourdes que l'effort en lui-même l'épuise. Une première fois ses yeux clignent, la lumière blanche est aveuglante, une seconde, toujours sans grand résultat. Une larme coule le long de sa joue, quelque part il y a le grincement d'une chaise, et avant que la larme fugitive ne puisse s'écraser contre le matelas, une main douce l'efface de son pouce, caressant ensuite sa joue mal rasée.

_ Hey…

C'est un murmure serré et inquiet.

Il voudrait sourire, à la place ouvre les yeux.

_ Bones…

Sa voix est rauque, sèche, douloureuse mais il ne s'en soucie pas, elle est là, belle, comme toujours.

Elle lui sourit, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'a pas le temps de répondre au baiser qu'elle est déjà partie. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, la trouvent de nouveau penchée sur lui un verre d'eau dans les mains, qu'elle amène à ses lèvres craquelées de sécheresse.

_ Doucement… Dit-elle, sa main blanche restant toujours contre sa joue.

Il ferme les yeux sous le soulagement de l'eau fraiche qui parcourt, il lui semble, son corps entier. L'eau s'arrête, le verre s'en va, ses lèvres sont de nouveau capturées par celle qu'il aime.

Cette fois pourtant quand elle se recule, il remarque les yeux rougis, les cernes noirs et surtout, surtout le bleu sur sa joue gauche. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent et il sent ses yeux piquer sous l'effet des larmes qui les emplissent.

Cette fois ce sont les deux mains de Brennan qui enferment son visage.

_ Shhh Seeley, tout va bien…

Les « bips » du moniteur s'accélèrent.

_ Je suis désolé, Bones, tellement désolé…il ne devait pas… je devais…

_ Shhh Booth… Seeley, il faut que tu te calmes… Tout va bien…

Et alors elle lui sourit, d'un vrai sourire, c'est comme ça qu'il sait qu'elle a raison, qu'elle dit vrai, qu'elle ne lui ment pas, jamais.

Les « Bips » redeviennent routiniers et agaçants. Il garde ses yeux dans les siens.

_ Tu vas bien ? Demande t-il, juste encore un peu effrayé

_ Oui. Elle sourit.

_ Et moi ?

_ Une commotion cérébrale, les côtes K6, K7 et K5 de fracturées et bien évidemment tu t'es de nouveau fracturé le radius et l'ulna.

_ Le poignet gauche ? Questionne l'Agent.

Brennan sourit en acquiesçant.

_ Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger mon bras droit ?

Le sourire de l'anthropologue s'agrandit.

_ Parce que Will dort dessus…

A ces mots l'Agent baisse la tête vers son torse pour y trouver la tête brune et ébouriffée du petit garçon. Il rit une seconde s'arrête sous la douleur, finalement embrasse le garçonnet, avant de reposer ses yeux sur sa partenaire.

_ Je t'aime. Dit-il d'une voix encore rauque.

Elle laisse un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Je sais. Mais je t'aime plus.

Il rit et grogne.

_ Où est Jared ?

_ Parker et lui ont décidé d'aller chercher à manger, même si je crois que Parker a parlé d'une peluche de bon rétablissement.

_ Parker est ici ? Demande l'Agent surpris.

Brennan acquiesce.

_ Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

Sa partenaire regarde sa montre, avant de répondre.

_ Bientôt dix-huit heures.

Il y a un silence.

_ Sacré coup de poing… Murmure finalement l'Agent, puis s'adressant à Brennan.

_ Que s'est-il passé, après…

A cette question elle soupire, ses mains tremblent, ses yeux rougissent une nouvelle fois. Elle prend une inspiration et commence son récit.

_ Après que tu sois tombé, il t'a encore frappé… Et… Je ne sais pas Booth, je ne sais plus, j'ai dû dire à William d'aller dans notre chambre, ensuite je me suis retrouvée devant… Joseph, j'ai vu sa main, je l'ai senti, et l'instant d'après il était à terre, mon pied sur la gorge, le talon de Jared dans les côtes et ce sourire toujours visible. Jared l'a frappé en plein visage et il a perdu connaissance. Et nous voilà…

Elle soupire, ses mains tremblantes attrapent celles de l'homme qu'elle aime.

_ Où est-il maintenant ? Joseph ?

_ Je ne sais pas, il pourrait très bien être ici, ou bien à la prison du comté ou encore dans la salle d'interrogatoire du FBI, ça n'a pas d'importance, il ne reviendra pas.

Son ton est sérieux, dur, il ne laisse pas place au doute. Booth fronce les sourcils essayant de découvrir ce que sa partenaire ne dit pas, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre, laissant apparaitre un Parker inquiet, un Jared amoché et une Rebecca soucieuse.

Cependant quand le trio aperçoit l'Agent éveillé des sourires identiques fendent leurs visages.

_ Papa ! S'élance Parker en venant se poster à côté de la tête de son père.

_ Hey Champion. Sourit Booth, en levant son bras plâtré vers son fils ainé. Ce dernier attrape le bout des doigts de son père et les serre rapidement, puis son visage prend une teinte sérieuse, presque sage.

_ Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es à l'hôpital maintenant ? Parce que personne ne veut me le dire, et je sais que tu ne travailles pas pour prendre soin de Will, alors ce n'est pas à cause du FBI et Max avait l'air tellement en colère Papa, il était dans un autre couloir, et il hurlait, et il faisait peur, mais quand il nous a vu, Bones, Will et moi, il a souri et après il a encore crié, plus fort encore que quand je ne range pas ma chambre pendant plus d'une semaine.

Booth est surpris, rapidement il tourne la tête vers Brennan.

_Max est ici ?...

Leurs yeux s'accrochent, ils se parlent, elle répond.

_ Plus tard Booth.

L'Agent ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais le regard de l'anthropologue le fait taire, ses yeux retrouve le visage innocent de l'angelot blond.

_ Park', je… c'est une longue histoire et pas une belle histoire. Mais je te la raconterai, okay Champion, simplement pas aujourd'hui, quand tu viendras à la maison la semaine prochaine, je te dirais tout. Il essaie de sourire. Un instant Parker fronce les sourcils, puis finalement sourit à son tour.

_ Okay Pa', comme ça je pourrais dessiner sur ton plâtre, comme la dernière fois…

A ça, Booth sourit vraiment.

_ Sans problème.

_ Très bien jeune homme, il est déjà bien assez tard et demain est un jour d'école, en route Parker. Intervient Rebecca en tendant sa veste au petit garçon. L'enfant hoche la tête avant de laisser un baiser sur la joue de son père, d'étreindre Brennan et de s'avancer vers Jared.

_ Je le trouve vraiment cool ton œil de cette couleur, Tonton. Lâche –t-il avant de lui donner à lui aussi une étreinte rapide et d'attraper sa veste.

Rebecca s'avance vers le père de son fils, elle attrape sa main, accroche son regard, ils se comprennent, elle lui sourit et dépose un baiser sur son front.

_ Tu es un bon père. Elle lui murmure. Il sourit, heureux, reconnaissant.

La jeune femme blonde se tourne alors vers l'anthropologue, les deux femmes ont-elles aussi leur langage, au bout de quelques secondes Brennan hoche la tête, tandis que Rebecca laisse sa main se poser sur l'épaule de l'anthropologue, elle y ajoute une pression amicale et disparait dans les couloirs silencieux de l'hôpital.

Et les revoilà, le quatuor d'avant l'horreur. Jared à la tête baissée, sa veste dans les mains il se balance légèrement d'avant en arrière. Booth l'observe, ne sachant que faire, que dire. La dernière fois que cette situation s'est présentée, il avait douze ans et Jared sept, Pops était avec eux, pour les protéger de leurs démons et leur épargner la portée de leurs sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui il n'y a qu'eux, deux frères blessés.

L'enfant qui dort soupire doucement, grimace un peu, puis s'enfonce un peu plus contre la chaleur de son père.

L'Agent regarde une seconde l'innocence qui essaie de survivre en ce petit garçon, puis ses yeux voguent sur son petit frère, avant qu'il ne lâche dans un murmure.

_ Je t'aime.

L'autre est surpris. Regarde Brennan, comme pour qu'elle confirme que ces mots lui étaient adressés. Pour toute réponse elle ne lui offre qu'un sourire triste.

Alors le plus jeune des Booth regarde son ainé, avant de s'approcher, les yeux plein de larmes qu'il ne laissera pas s'échapper, un sanglot étouffé bouscule son corps, avant qu'il ne laisse son front se poser contre celui de son frère.

_ Je suis désolé, Seel, Je suis désolé, désolé, je… Merci… je suis désolé. Je suis désolé…

Booth ne dit rien, simplement ferme les yeux, et pour la première fois depuis trente-sept ans, laisse un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. De son cœur aussi.

Le bruit redondant du moniteur est perturbé par des sanglots. Il ouvre les yeux. La chambre est plongée dans une lueur tamisée. Pendant une seconde, il se demande pourquoi il est là, puis il se souvient. Ses yeux trouvent alors l'origine de son réveil.

_ Hey Will…

Le garçonnet ne le regarde pas, ses mains d'enfants serrant simplement plus fort le bras de l'agent.

_ Hey mon cœur, regardes moi… William regardes-moi…

Doucement les yeux de l'enfant rencontrent ceux de son père.

_ Tu vois Trésor, je vais bien …

William, le regarde un instant, l'air un peu soupçonneux, puis sa main droite se pose sur le bandage qui entoure la tête de l'agent.

_ Je vais avoir une grosse bosse, rien de plus.

Il sourit, le petit garçon lui rend son sourire. Timidement. Alors avec douceur, il laisse un baiser sur le crâne de son père.

_ Bisou Guéritout. Dit-il fièrement.

Booth acquiesce, de sa main droite sèche les larmes de son petit garçon.

_ Tu vas bien aller maintenant ? Demande Will au bout d'un court silence.

_ Oui, parfaitement bien.

Le garçonnet approuve, heureux.

_ Très bien, parce que Bones a beaucoup pleuré et j'ai eu beaucoup peur.

L'agent sourit doucement, serre le petit garçon contre sa poitrine.

_ Peut-être tu pourrais changer de Papa toi aussi ?... Pour en trouver un comme toi…

_ Je vais y penser Trésor… Je vais y penser.

Il y a une armée d'anges qui passe. Quelques battements de cœurs et puis.

_ Et aussi je t'aime comme pour de vrai.

L'enfant s'endort, des larmes de joie s'évadent des prunelles brunes de l'Agent et sur une chaise inconfortable, le sourire qui se peint sur le visage faussement endormi d'une jeune femme amoureuse, pourrait éclairer la terre entière.

A suivre.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: The One That Got Away.

Il referme la porte du réfrigérateur, une bière dans les mains, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il regarde un instant les diverses feuilles et photos qui s'étalent sur la porte blanche. Des dessins d'enfants, des photos de classes, d'autres de famille, de Noël passés dans un musée ou dans une famille liée par autre chose que le sang. Des photos d'avenir et de rires. Des rendez-vous chez le dentiste, des heures d'entrainement de football ou de baseball. Des dates pour les prochains barbecues. Il soupire se souvient d'un frigo similaire, il y a bien longtemps, enveloppé lui aussi de photos de bonheur, de concours de science et d'entrainements sportifs. Il soupire.

Quand il se retourne il trouve sa fille dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle a le regard troublé et une ride soucieuse. Une seconde elle accroche ses yeux de glaces au regard plein de regrets de son père avant de lâcher dans un sourire.

_ Merci d'être parti…

Max reste quelques secondes interdit avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Temperance ne lui en laisse pas la chance.

_ J'ai réalisé ces derniers jours que l'amour peut aussi bien s'exprimer par des actes que par des expressions lyriques et rationnelles. Et même s'il est évident que j'étais trop jeune pour m'en rendre compte quand maman et toi êtes partis, je le comprends et l'accepte à présent.

Une fois encore Max ouvre la bouche, les yeux floués, mais il n'a pas le temps de s'exprimer qu'il est enveloppé dans une tendre étreinte.

_ Merci de m'aimer. Elle murmure à son oreille.

Il sourit, comprend. Elle ne lui dit pas je t'aime, elle ne le peut pas, pas encore, parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle est encore cette jeune fille de quinze ans qui s'est réveillée un matin de Noël sans plus personne, elle est encore cette adolescente qui a dû apprendre à grandir en nomade avec une odeur perpétuelle de sac poubelle. Il profite de l'instant et la serre plus fort.

Il le trouve sous la véranda. Seul. Les enfants sont couchés, Brennan écrit et lui est là seul, les yeux dans le lointain. Il n'a pas besoin de s'approcher pour voir qu'il lutte contre ses démons, contre ses cauchemars, contre les dernières quarante huit heures. Pourtant il ose, il s'approche, laisse la chaise d'osier grincer sous son poids, attend. Ses yeux perçoivent le tremblement des mains de l'agent bien qu'une soit emprisonnée par un plâtre à présent gribouillé de dessins enfantins. Il sourit une seconde, se racle la gorge dans celle qui suit et finalement délivre son secret.

_ Je l'ai frappé.

La réaction est instantanée, Booth plante son regard dans celui du père de sa partenaire, et ce dernier distingue à peine le sourire triste qui se peint sur les lèvres de l'Agent.

_ Il n'en valait pas la peine.

_ Mais vous oui.

Booth grogne, secoue la tête, voudrait s'en persuader. D'en valoir la peine.

Max pose une main sur son épaule.

_ Tempe m'a appelé de l'hôpital, j'ai compris à sa voix qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose ? Je veux dire la dernière fois que j'ai reçu un coup de fil similaire vous étiez mort…

Un silence se fait. Désagréable. Puis Max se racle la gorge, passe une main sur son visage, délivre la suite de son histoire.

_ Vous savez ce soir là, le soir où…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, l'autre comprend.

_ Je suis venu chez elle. Elle n'y était pas. J'ai cherché partout, le Jefferson, Angela, Le diner. Elle n'était nulle part. Alors je suis allé au dernier endroit auquel je pouvais penser…

Il s'arrête, la main qu'il passe sur son visage est tremblante.

_Elle était là, perdue entre les couvertures de votre lit. S'il n'y avait pas eu les sanglots qui secouaient son corps elle aurait été invisible. Je me suis approché et l'ai prise dans mes bras, je ne sais même pas si elle en avait conscience à ce moment là et je l'ai serrée comme quand elle était enfant.

Il s'arrête une fois encore, la voix serrée, les yeux floutés.

_La seule chose qu'elle a répété cette nuit là c'est votre nom et à quel point elle vous aimait. Toute une nuit Booth…

Je n'ai pas frappé votre père seulement pour ce qu'il vous avait fait, la principale raison de mon geste réside dans le fait que votre père ne vous mérite pas. Vous n'êtes pas votre père Booth, si vous l'étiez vous ne seriez capable que d'engendrer la haine, or de ce que j'ai pu voir, vous apprenez aux gens à croire en l'Amour.

Leurs regards se croisent et se fondent, le plus jeune offre un sourire, tandis que l'ainé laisse une main voguer sur une épaule tendue, ils partagent un soupir, laisse l'osier grincer et leurs yeux se perdre sous une pluie d'étoile.

Elle arrête la cafetière quand elle entend les coups frappés à la porte. La maison est encore endormie, reprenant doucement son rythme paisible et heureux après les derniers jours tumultueux.

Elle sourit en laissant entrer le jour tout juste levé, mais très vite son sourire tombe devant les figures austères et quelque peu désolées des deux personnes qui se tiennent droites sous le porche.

_Mademoiselle Brennan ? Questionne la femme, visage fermé, sourire pincé, la quarantaine.

_Docteur Brennan. Répond l'Anthropologue, les sourcils froncés.

L'autre acquiesce en pinçant un peu plus son sourire.

_Docteur Brennan, bonjour je suis Margaret Wilson et voici mon collègue Reese Daemon, nous sommes des services sociaux.

A ces mots Brennan, referme la porte, sortant complètement de la maison et croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

_Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demande-t-elle la gorge serrée.

Margaret Wilson se racle la gorge avant de tendre un papier plié à la jeune femme et d'expliquer hâtivement.

_ Il nous a été transmis une plainte visant Monsieur Booth…

_ Agent Booth, intervient Temperance sans lever les yeux de la lettre qui vient de lui être transmise.

_Heu, oui l'Agent Booth, apparemment ce dernier aurait été vu en train d'assener des coups à un autre homme, et…je ne sais pas si vous êtes familière avec notre politique de protection des mineurs, mais apparemment l'altercation a été d'une rare violence, et nous ne pouvons laisser le jeune William Turner être témoin d'une chose aussi terrible, surtout si cela devait se reproduire…

_Ca ne se reproduira pas. Lance Brennan glaciale. Et sachez que l'Agent Booth ne faisait que protéger sa famille, et qu'il y a des dizaines d'autres maisons où des enfants ont réellement besoin de votre protection ! C'est là-bas que vous devriez aller, pas ici ! VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A FAIRE ICI ! Hurle la scientifique déchirant la lettre, torchon de mensonges et de diffamations.

Derrière elle la porte s'ouvre et immédiatement elle se perd dans la chaleur des bras qui l'entourent.

_Bones ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle soupire, ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais les deux autres sont déjà passés à l'action.

_ Agent Booth je présume, Margaret Wilson, nous sommes là pour récupérer la garde du jeune William Turner, pour ce qui est des détails de notre action je laisserai le Docteur Brennan vous les expliquer. Elle ne prend même plus le temps de forcer un sourire et s'engouffre dans la maison.

_ Qu…Quoi ? Demande un Booth interdit. Bones que se passe t-il ?

_Ils viennent reprendre Will, à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec ton père. Ils parlent « d'une rare violence » et que ça pourrait se reproduire, « d'un environnement peu stable » et de « mauvais exemples »… Ils… Ils le prennent. Les larmes s'échouent sur ses joues, il l'embrasse, voudrait lui promettre que tout va bien aller, le fait presque, quand soudain un cri se fait entendre. Un cri rouillé et mal réveillé, un cri d'enfant, une déchirure.

En une seconde, peut-être moins Booth est devant la porte de la chambre du petit garçon, l'homme Daemon, le tient dans ses bras, tentant de le calmer, de l'empêcher de se débattre, l'autre Margaret enfourne dans un sac poubelle quelques vêtements et peluches. C'est alors que William aperçoit Booth.

_PAPA ! PAPA ! PAPA ! Il hurle, la respiration saccadée, la voix cassée.

Booth s'élance tendant déjà les bras vers le petit garçon, mais l'autre le molosse qui ne dit rien, fait bouclier, coinçant l'enfant sous un bras repoussant l'Agent de l'autre.

_ N'aggraver pas votre cas Agent Booth, si la police s'en mêle ça pourrait aller beaucoup plus loin…

_ Plus loin que quoi ? Demande Booth. PLUS LOIN QUE DE M'ENLEVER MON FILS !

_ Nous faisons ce que nous avons à faire pour protéger William. Répond Margaret Wilson, en s'élançant déjà vers les escaliers, Daemon sur ses talons, emprisonnant toujours un William en pleurs.

_ Vous ne savez pas… Vous ne savez pas comment prendre soin de lui !

_ Je vous assure, Agent Booth que nous savons très bien nous occuper des cas comme William et nos méthodes n'incluent en aucun cas de battre un homme à terre.

_PAPA JE SERAIS GENTIL … JE SERAIS BIEN…PAPA… JE SERAIS... Il ne finit pas sa phrase, tente de trouver une respiration, la porte s'ouvre, il tend une main vers Booth, l'agent l'attrape dans une caresse, ne dit rien espérant que ses yeux parlent pour lui, Brennan vole un baiser dans la chevelure brune du garçonnet, en une seconde la porte claque, il y a un cri, le bruit d'un moteur, et le silence assourdissant.

A suivre.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde (ou bonsoir vu l'heure) Voilà la suite attendue de cette fic. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour le délai de cette mise à jour, simplement 2012 n'a pas était une année facile, 2013 s'annonce bien plus resplendissante. Merci à toutes et à tous qui suivez cette histoire, je vous promets une suite rapidement. Belle lecture et encore merci, merci, merci…

Chapitre 17 : Nothin' On You

Le froid emprisonne sa silhouette frêle et fragile, il ne sait pas où il est, seulement qu'il est loin de ces gens qui ont voulu lui mentir. Comme les autres. Comme toujours.

Sauf Booth, il doit retrouver Booth. Et Bones. Et Parker. Et…

Il tombe, ses mains s'écorchent sur le sol gelé. Il se relève. Tousse. Ses côtes lui font mal, s'ancrant dans sa chair, accentuant la maigreur qu'il a accumulée durant les deux dernières semaines.

Les Radcliffe n'étaient pas méchants, ils n'étaient rien d'ailleurs, une transition, un couple en manque d'enfants qui rêvaient d'accueillir un nourrisson, pas un enfant de cinq ans mal en point, il n'était qu'une virgule dans leur histoire, eux n'étaient rien dans la sienne.

Il n'avait rien mangé des assiettes que Susan Radcliffe lui avait préparé, elle n'avait rien dit, son mari non plus Qu'il mange ou non ils toucheraient tout de même leur prime en fin de moi et ce qu'il ne mangeait pas serait donné au chien. Du gagnant-gagnant donc.

Il se relève, tombe une nouvelle fois. Personne ne fait attention à lui. Petit être invisible sous la lumière des phares pressés. Il reste un moment contre le bitume froid, ses mains abimées refusant de le pousser hors du goudron, ses muscles engourdis ne répondant plus. Il reste là, observant la fumée qui s'échappe de son corps par ses narines, par se bouche, signe qu'il lui reste un peu de chaleur, un peu de vie. De vie.

Une nouvelle toux s'empare de lui. Ses côtes se frottent à ses poumons, il hurle, c'est un murmure. Il sait où il doit se rendre, il ne sait juste pas où il se trouve. Une larme se perd sur sa joue. Il se relève. Deuxième larme. Il avance. Murmure. Booth…

Elle le trouve au même endroit. Le dos contre le mur, une photo entre les mains, des jouets d'enfants éparpillés à ses pieds.

Ils n'ont rien touché, durant ces quinze jours d'absences, ils n'ont pas bougé une fourniture, une peluche, un jouet de plastique. Rien. Comme dans un vain espoir que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'un horrible rêve et que tôt ou tard ils allaient s'en réveiller.

Mais non la réalité était bien là. Ils avaient perdu leur fils. Et voilà qu'on leur demandait d'oublier, de continuer à vivre, de reprendre leur costume cravate et autre blouse et de faire leur boulot.

Il n'avait pas supporté, avait déposé son badge et son arme sur le bureau de Hacker et avait claqué la porte. Personne n'avait rien dit. Personne ne savait quoi dire.

Elle, n'avait pas quitté son job, certainement parce que Cam était compréhensive et qu'elle comprenait la douleur de perdre un enfant que l'on considère comme le sien. Elle avait simplement pris un congé et essayait dorénavant de le sortir de sa torpeur nostalgique.

Sa main se perd sur son épaule, puis à la base de son crâne pour s'enfouir dans ses cheveux courts. Il soupire, elle laisse ses lèvres voler jusqu'à sa tempe, attrape une larme, la partage avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

La sonnerie du son téléphone les fait sursauter, il reconnait le numéro de Caroline, décroche en une seconde.

_ Des nouvelles ? Il demande, la voix rouillée d'espoir.

_ Mauvaises… Répond l'avocate en soupirant. William a disparu. Continue-t-elle.

L'agent se lève, commence à faire les cents pas.

_ Quand ? Comment ?... Où ? Ses questions s'enchainent alors que son cerveau crée les pires scénarios.

_ Les Radcliffe de savent pas, ils disent qu'il est monté dans sa chambre à seize heures et ils ne l'ont pas vu depuis…

Booth se dégage de son téléphone un instant, regarde l'heure. Vingt-deux heures.

_ Vous voulez dire qu'il a disparu depuis six heures et personne ne s'en est rendu compte ?

_ Exactement… Soupire Caroline. Ecoutez Booth, vous et moi savons tous les deux les risques qu'encourt un enfant dans cette ville, mais nous savons aussi que vous êtes la seule personne qu'il essaiera de contacter, alors rester vigilant et moi je vais aller botter les fesses d'un juge pour que vous retrouviez la garde de ce bout d'chou… Vous et Temperance, j'entends. Je vous rappelle.

Il n'a pas le temps de dire autre chose que la tonalité lui chante déjà son rythme lancinant.

_ Seeley ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Brennan sa main trouvant celle de son partenaire.

_ Will a fugué, ils ne savent pas depuis combien temps, ni où il pourrait se trouver. Caroline pense qu'il pourrait essayer de rentrer à la maison, elle essaie aussi de nous redonner la garde.

Il voudrait sourire, la rassurer, ne peut pas. La peur s'installe au creux de son estomac, et il passe sa main droite dans ses cheveux pour amoindrir son tremblement, la gauche toujours prisonnière de son plâtre aux dessins d'enfants serre du bout des doigts la photo qu'il ne semble pouvoir s'arrêter de regarder.

Et soudain, il sait. Il se rappelle. De cette photo, de son aveu. L'endroit où il se sentait invulnérable, où il n'avait peur de rien, ni de personne.

Ils étaient allés à la National Gallery of Art Sculpture Garden Ice Rink ce jour-là, et bien que Will n'ait pas pu patiner parce qu'encore trop fatigué, il avait regardé Booth faire des tours et des tours sur la patinoire extérieure, en riant et en applaudissant aux godilles et aux dérapages.

Ses yeux brillent, un sourire timide s'étire sur ses lèvres, il regarde sa partenaire.

_ Verizon Center. Il faut qu'on y aille. Maintenant.

Elle lui rend son esquisse de sourire, ils s'engouffrent dans le froid.

Il ne peut plus avancer, ses chaussures sont trempées, ses doigts ne se plient plus, sa joue est ouverte ou peut-être est-ce sa tempe, il ne sait pas. Il s'est écroulé sur la neige qui commence à le recouvrir, sa respiration est rapide emplissant ses poumons d'air gelé, mais ses yeux sont perdus sur les lettres lumineuses qui annoncent le nom du stade. Il y est. Il sourit. Essaie de ne pas fermer les yeux, de ressentir l'invulnérabilité dont lui parlait Booth, il sourit, pense à cette famille à laquelle il a pu goûter, pense à eux et ferme les yeux.

Elle n'arrive pas à le suivre, il marche trop vite, court presque. Elle ne sait même pas s'il sait où il va, ne dit rien, le suit, essaie de croire au sentiment qui nait dans son estomac, cette excitation qui remplit son cœur, elle ne s'en aperçoit pas, mais elle sourit.

Ses pas crissent sous la neige fraiche, il n'a pas pu se garer plus près, un soir de match peut-être, il ne sait pas, n'est pas un grand fan des Capitals. Il avance, décidé vers l'enseigne lumineuse qui l'éblouie presque, connait Will et son amour des lumières. Ses yeux scannent la moindre parcelle de terrain, les silhouettes anonymes qui semblent danser sous les flocons silencieux, et c'est comme ça juste avec un regard que son sourire disparait.

Juste là, à quelques mètres à peine, perdue dans le manteau neigeux de cette nuit d'hiver, une figure si petite que s'il ne la cherchait pas il ne l'aurait pas vue, est étendue, la main tendue vers les néons muets.

Il court, en une seconde est agenouillé devant cet enfant qui lui a tant manqué. Cet enfant frigorifié et blessé qu'il prend dans ses bras, qu'il engouffre dans la chaleur de son manteau.

_ Will… C'est un murmure qui caresse le front du garçonnet.

Rien ne lui répond pas même le silence hivernal.

Brennan s'avance, pose ses doigts sur le cou froid du petit garçon, y trouve un pouls, soupire en fermant les yeux.

Booth comprend et sa main droite vient se perdre sur la joue de Will, ses lèvres se perdant dans ses cheveux.

_ Hey Bonhomme, je suis là… nous sommes là… Tu nous as retrouvés. Ouvre les yeux Will, tout va bien.

Les paupières du petit ange, frétillent, une fois, une seconde, enfin ses prunelles bleues apparaissent s'étirant dans un sourire, tandis que ses mains froides et abimées englobent le visage de son sauveur.

_ Invulnérable… Il murmure dans un écho rouillé.

Les autres rient. Pleurent aussi.

A Suivre.


End file.
